Un verano en el paraiso
by Alykea
Summary: 13º CAP tras una disputa con su padre, Draco abandona la mansion Malfoy y se ve obligado a hacer autostop...DHR!
1. La palabra respeto

                                                           Un Verano en el Paraíso

                                                                            -

                                                      Capitulo 2 : La palabra respeto

Hermione no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en _su_ cocina, dentro de _su_ casa y con _sus_ padres. " ¿Estoy delirando o que?" . El Slytherin parecía también sorprendido como ella, porque le preguntó:

- ¿ Qué haces aquí? 

Hermione frunció el ceño y avanzó con un aire un poco amenazador.

-¡ Es a ti a quien debería hacer esa pregunta! ¡Vivo esta casa por si no te has dado cuenta! "

Sally evidentemente había observado la tensión y se volvió hacia su hija.

-¡ Hermione! ¡ Te prohíbo hablar así a nuestro invitado! Ven, la cena está lista … 

La joven chica hizo una mueca. El único sitio libre que se quedaba se encontraba al lado de Malfoy y no tenía ganas de sentarse allí. Volviéndose de espaldas y saliendo de la cocina, lanzó:

- No tengo hambre. ¡Me voy a mi habitación! 

Y subió las escaleras corriendo. Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, subió el volumen de su estéreo y se sentó en su cama. " ¿Pero qué es lo que hace allí? No es posible... posiblemente si espero mucho tiempo, se habrá ido cuando baje".  Pero apenas algunos segundos más tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación. De mala gana Hermione hizo girar la llave de la cerradura y abrió a su madre, que se encontraba en el pasillo.

- ¿Puedo entrar? 

Hermione meneó la cabeza, de repente vergonzosa. Sally siguió a su hija dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta y apagó la música. Ambas se sentaron en la cama y Sally tomó la palabra:

 - Me gustaría mucho saber por qué actuaste de modo tan irrespetuoso hacia ese joven

Hermione tuvo el vago impulso de decirle a su madre que utilizar la palabra "respeto" en relación a Draco Malfoy era totalmente inadecuado, pero se calló, consciente de que había exagerado un poco en la cocina.

- Él no te ha hecho nada, no lo conoces....  bueno reconozco que el modo en el que te preguntó qué hacías...

-  ¡Mamá! ¡ Es un brujo! Va a Hogwarts y es un Slytherin …

-  OH …

-  ¿Te acuerdas de la pelea en Flourish y Bott en segundo año? El padre de Ron se peleó con un hombre con los cabellos rubios... pues bien Draco es su hijo y es también el  peor enemigo de Harry. 

Sally miró detenidamente a su hija con aire incrédulo. Se acordaba vagamente del conflicto y del joven chico con los cabellos rubios que se había reído con maldad cuando Arthur Weasley recibió un grueso libro de lleno en la nariz. Luego le volvieron a la memoria los cuentos de Hermione que concernían a un bribón que la insultaba porque derivaba de una familia muggle y que la fastidiaba a ella y a sus amigos, pero le costaba creer que aquel joven tan educado que había acogido una hora antes era la misma persona que Hermione le había descrito con asco desde hace años.

- Escucha, sé que no te gusta, pero hasta ahora él se ha mostrado perfectamente correcto con nosotros, hasta propuso ayudarme en la cocina, entonces quiero por lo menos que seas educada con él. No te pido que caigas locamente enamorada, lo justo para darle a entender que es bienvenido. De todos modos, no se quedará seguramente más que una noche. Discutiré mañana con él y encontraremos una solución …

Hermione suspiró. Su madre le suplicaba con la mirada y sabía que no tenía la elección. Después de todo si era sólo para una noche …

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Volveré a bajar a comer y me mostraré gentil, pero con una condición: ¡nunca les digas a Ron o Harry que Draco Malfoy estuvo aquí! 

- ¡Ok, totalmente comprendido! Venga, ven …

Madre e hija volvieron a bajar a la cocina donde Draco y Peter comían en silencio. Cuando Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco, éste le miró de reojo pero la joven lo ignoró. La familia Granger y su invitado comieron en silencio y cuando todo el mundo hubo acabado y cuando la mesa estuvo quitada, Hermione se dirigió hacia el salón. Draco se quedó plantado en medio de la cocina, sin saber demasiado que hacer hasta que Sally le dijo que fuera con Hermione. Ésta estaba sentada en una sofá de cuero y miraba una caja rara y cuadrada. Gente se desplazaba en la parte de delante de la caja y se oía su voz. Hermione sintió la presencia de su enemigo de siempre y se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa un poco forzada en los labios.

- Ven a sentarte, si quieres ver la tele … 

Draco se sentó tímidamente al lado de ella y trató vanamente en concentrarse en la pantalla. Hombres y mujeres (Draco observó que era siempre los mismos) aparecían  entre dos apartamentos y un café nombrado Central Perk. Parecían preparar el matrimonio de dos de las personas, pero el joven no comprendía nada. Hermione observó su expresión incrédula y dijo con un tono burlón y un poco superior:

- Es Friends, una serie de televisión muy popular y muy divertida, pero no sirve de nada que te explique la historia, es complicada... por cierto, ¿cómo es que mi madre te recogió haciendo autostop?.

Draco que había quedado paralizado de horror por reencontrarse con Hermione reencontró un poco su aplomo. 

- Eso, eso no te incumbe  Granger …

-  ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡ Apareces en mi casa así sin avisar, creo tener derecho a una explicación! ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa, en tu gran mansión?

Draco hizo muecas pensando en esa misma mañana. No se lo podía decir, no a ella, no a la mejor amiga de Potter. Si el hecho de que su padre lo había echado fuera se divulgaba, su reputación daría un brusco giro y era la última cosa que deseaba. Hacía falta que inventara algo plausible pero que no fuera evidente …

- Porque mis padres se fueron de vacaciones, dejándome en la mansión y he tenido un problema con el agua entonces me tuve que ir. Esperaba llegar a casa de una tía por la tarde, pero resulta que ella también estaba ausente y me perdí. Tu madre llegó y me propuso pasar la noche aquí, eso es todo.

Fue el turno de Hermione de mirar de reojo a su enemigo. "Cualquier cosa..." pensó ella, " debió pasar algo mucho más grave para que se fuera... problema de agua, si, claro … " Pero sólo encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la tele. El resto de la tarde pasó en silencio y ambos cambiaron sólo un débil  "buenas noches" cuando fueron a acostarse. Hermione se deslizó entre sus mantas de color lavanda y se durmió en seguida mientras que al otro lado de la pared, Draco se volvía y se revolvía. Hermione y sus padres esperaban que se fuera el día siguiente, que encontraría a alguien para ocuparse de su " inexistente problema de agua". No podía en ningún caso regresar a la mansión, estaba condenado a errar durante seis semanas hasta que la escuela empezara de nuevo. "¡ la escuela! Mierda había pensado en eso y todas mis cosas están encerradas en mi habitación …" Draco suspiró. Era inútil considerar introducirse furtivamente en su casa, la mansión tenía la mejor de las defensas antiladrones de toda Inglaterra. No tenía su varita con él.... estaba realmente desesperado …

N/A : es corto, lo sé, pero no tengo mucha inspiración en este momento... bueno, hay que comprenderlo, es el principio del fic... en fin espero que os guste y que amablemente me dejéis un pequeño (o grande, está todavía mejor) review para decirme si este fic merece ser continuado.

N/T : hola gente!!! Pos na, digo lo mismo que la autora, es cortito pero bueno. Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews (13 guau jeje), y gracias sobretodo a aquellos que también leen mis otros fics y que les gustan, aunque esto es una traducción, pero eso no significa que no podáis mandarme algún review apoyándome eh? ^_^ jejeje

Bueno, nada más, un besote a todos y no os preocupéis que pondré el prox capi pronto ok?

Besukis

Alykea


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ¡¡Los personajes, los nombres y otros atributos de Harry Potter son ™ de la Warner Bros y © de J.K Rowling todas las demás cosas son mías!!!!!!

Simbología

"pensamientos"

(anotaciones)

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/t) notas de la traductora

Bueno people, esto es una traducción, ¿ok? Abajo os lo comento, y ahora...A LEER

                                         Un Verano en el Paraíso

                                                                                 -

                                                  Capitulo 1: Seguir sus pasos

- ¡Fuera! Puesto que nunca estas satisfecho, arréglatelas solo!

Draco se sobresaltó cuando la pesada puerta de roble de la mansión volvió a cerrarse tras su espalda. Casi podía oír a su padre deslizar una larga llave de plata en la cerradura y cerrarla con dos vueltas, condenándolo a afrontar la lluvia.  

Ésta caía en torrentes interminables desde hacia ya varios días, pero Draco no tenía opción. Había sido expulsado de su de casa como un vulgar elfo doméstico y no tenia la menor intención de darle ilusiones a su padre de que él lamentaba su insolencia, aunque en su corazón  fuera un poco el caso. Él podía mostrar la mayor parte del tiempo un carácter de cerdo, pero tenía sin embargo, algunas sensibilidades enterradas bajo toda esa arrogancia. El único problema es que solo llevaba la ropa puesta y que todo los utensilios de la escuela (incluyendo la varita mágica) permanecían cuidadosamente guardados en el fondo de los armarios de su habitación. Además, no tenia nada que comer.

Suspirando amargamente, Draco lanzó un gesto obsceno por encima del hombro en dirección a la mansión y a su  padre y tomó el camino que conducía a la puerta de entrada. Cruzó el parque, echando de vez en cuando vistazos a derecha e izquierda para verificar si alguien le seguía. Llegó a la verja, pronunció  la contraseña para salir ( invención extraña de sus antepasados que habían resultado varias veces útiles para conservar a los prisioneros y enemigos):

- Desdemona!

La puerta crujió al abrirse. Draco miró primero el camino delante de él, luego a los sombríos tejados de aquella que ya no era su casa. la única torre de la construcción apuntaba hacia el cielo y el joven no pudo evitar un débil sentimiento de pesar por su cuarto y su cómoda cama.

Suspirando de nuevo, puso sus pies en el pisado camino y se esforzó por avanzar, hacia ningún destino preciso que le viniera a la mente. La familia estaba fuera de cuestión, visto que Lucius les habría prevenido por anticipado y que nadie se atrevería a desobedecerle (salvo Draco claro). Crabbe vivía demasiado lejos y Goyle estaba de vacaciones en Milán y de todos modos Draco no se sentía capaz de soportarlos más de lo que ya lo hacía en Hogwarts. Estaba posiblemente Pansy, pero tampoco apreciaba la perspectiva de aguantarla todo el resto de vacaciones (6 semanas). No le quedaba más que seguir sus pasos.

La lluvia terminó de mojarlo hasta la médula en menos de dos y continuó toda la tarde. Draco había sobrepasado desde hacia tiempo los pueblos que conocía y ahora iba a lo largo de una carretera secundaria poco frecuentada. Miraba algunos coches muggles quiénes lo sobrepasaban con un aire de reproche, como si estos seres que consideraba inferiores  tenían algo mejor que él para desplazarse. Trató vanamente lo que había oído a los muggles llamar  "a hacer autostop" pero nadie le hacia caso. Fue al principio de la noche cuando un coche se paró delante del tembloroso Slytherin. La puerta de delante se abrió y una voz femenina le dijo:

- ¡Sube! ¡debes estar empapado!

Draco aceptó con gratitud. Se sentó un poco tímidamente en el asiento de cuero delantero y cerró la puerta dando un buen golpe. Luego, volviéndose hacia la conductora le miró de hito en hito. Tenía los cabellos morenos y cuadrados, los ojos azules y una sonrisa ancha que lo calmó un poco.

- Voy en dirección a Chelmsford, si es tu camino puedo acercarte …

-  Gracias, pero sé no demasiado adónde voy … 

Draco se sintió de pronto muy molesto. Aunque tenia aire de ser muy gentil, no tenía ganas de explicar a esta dama por qué se encontraba en la calle. "Bueno, hace falta a pesar de todo que le cuente algo … " Pero la mujer lo adelantó.

- ¿Buscas algún lugar donde pasar la noche? Hay muchos albergues en los pueblos vecino...

- Si, pero no tengo dinero – Draco enrojeció.

La mujer volvió a poner en marcha el motor y un escalofrío de espanto recorrió al joven brujo, que jamás había estado en ningún vehículo muggle.

- Bueno..¿cuántos años tienes?

- 15 años pero...

- ¡La misma edad que mi hija! te había puesto muchos más...está fuera de cuestión que pases la noche fuera. Justamente tengo un cuarto de invitados en casa que esta desocupad de momento... podrías dormir allí, pero solamente si quieres claro.

Draco reflexionó un instante. Aunque su aversión por los muggles siempre estaba presente, no podía evitar  pensar que hasta la cama en su casa valía más que dormir bajo un puente o en un bosque. Y aunque esta mujer le quisiera dañar (pero no lo creía), era bastante fuerte para defenderse.

- De acuerdo. ¿ Pero  está segura de que no les moleste? 

- No, claro que no. ¡ Todo el mundo siempre es bien acogido en nuestra familia! 

El resto del trayecto se celebró en el silencio, lo que Draco apreció, visto que estaba clavado en su asiento de terror. El coche hacia a veces sobresaltos que le mareaban y el paisaje desfilaba a tal velocidad que la cabeza le daba vueltas si no miraba hacia delante.

Pero pronto el campo dio paso a hileras de pequeñas casas bien alineadas y el coche se paró 5 minutos más tarde delante de una de ellas. Draco descendió de la maquina un poco precipitadamente y siguió a la mujer por la calle. Ésta abrió la puerta de madera verde y le dijo:

- ¡Sé bienvenido!

Draco le sonrió y miró el interior. El vestíbulo era bastante estrecho como lo es a menudo en las casas de Inglaterra y una rígida escalera se levantaba a la izquierda. Un espejo y cuadros estaban colgados en las enlucidas paredes blancas y un perchero reinaba en un rincón. El suelo estaba recubierto por una alfombra espesa roja y mullida. Todo esto contrastaba vivamente con la inmensidad de piedra de la casa y Draco no pudo evitar envidiar a esta gente. Un olor delicioso de guisado se difundía desde un cuarto situada al final del pasillo que debía ser la cocina.

- Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación. Por cierto, me llamo Sally. Puedes tutearme.

- Yo soy Draco – murmuró en respuesta a esto ultimo.

Sally lo condujo subiendo las escaleras hasta una habitación totalmente decorada de azul. Draco, que estaba acostumbrado al verde, hizo un ligero movimiento de retroceso, pero se dijo que no era el momento de ser difícil de satisfacer. Se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de cabecera. Del cuarto de al lado cuya puerta estaba cerrada provenía una extraña música. ' Seguramente un chisme muggle … ' Sally había debió observar que miraba en esa dirección porque dijo:

- OH, esa es mi hija. Pone siempre la música un poco fuerte...la cena estará lista en pocos minutos.

 Le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta, dejando a Draco solo. El joven verdaderamente no comprendía cómo había llegado allí, pero sólo el hecho de pensar en su padre le daba asco. Así que como no sabía que hacer, bajó a la cocina donde Sally se atareaba.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-  ¡ Gracias, podrías poner la mesa, eso sería muy gentil! Los servicios están en este cajón y los platos en ése. ¡ Mi marido no debería tardar en llegar... OH  bien, aquí está!

Un gran hombre delgado de cabello canoso se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina. Miró a Draco con aire curioso e interrogó a su mujer con los ojos, colgando su chaqueta del perchero.

- Querido, este es Draco.  Hacía autostop en el camino entonces lo recogí volviendo del supermercado y como no tenía ni dinero, ni lugar para dormir le propuse el cuarto de invitados.... ¿te molesta? 

El hombre echó una ojeada rápida a las ropas de Draco que estaban en muy buen estado y sonrió. Aparentemente no le tomaba por un vagabundo o un loco. Se adelantó y tendió la mano. Draco la apretó.

- Encantado, soy Peter. Tuviste  mucha suerte de caer con Sally, sobre todo en estos tiempos...

- Si, es muy gentil de su parte acogerme asi...

Draco acabó de poner la mesa y esperó pacientemente. "asi que así es una verdadera familia normal.... carecí de esto en la mansión …" Al cabo de 10 minutos, Sally sacó su asado del horno y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- ¡A la mesa!

Arriba, una puerta crujió y pasos resonaron en la escalera. Mientras que Draco estaba a punto de sentarse, una chica fue bajando las escaleras en tromba hacia la cocina. La última persona (aparte de Potter posiblemente) a la que tenía ganas de ver después de haber huido de su casa: Hermione Granger …

N/A: ¡ pobre Draco! ¡ Soy verdaderamente, verdaderamente demasiado cruel....lo sé, esta lleno de cosas en absoluto coherentes en este fic, pero lo escribo sólo para divertirme, no tiene mucha importancia.... espero que os guste! ¡!

N/T : Hola!!! Bueno, soy Alykea, ante todo decir que esta es una traducción, (aunque los que habéis leído lo de arriba lo habréis imaginado), lo que hay arriba de este pequeño comentario son las cosas que escriba la autora original del fic, y asi es como lo pondré en todos los capítulos, primero sus comentarios y luego mis tonterías jajaja. Bueno, espero que os guste este fic, a mi me gusta mucho ^_^, si queréis decirle algo a la traductora me lo decís y lo traduzco, aunque si queréis hacerlo por vuestra cuenta...el idioma original es el francés y la autora se llama Amiastine.

Espero haber traducido bien este capitulo pero ser bueno que es mi 1º traducción, mejorará con la práctica (espero).

Bueno gente, nada más, Reviews pleaseeee, s'il vous plait o como que queráis jijiiji. 

Besukis

Alykea


	3. Me gustaria olvidar

                                                                       Un Verano en el Paraíso

                                                                                        -

                                                                   Capítulo 3 : Me gustaría olvidar

Draco se despertó sobresaltado a la mañana siguiente preguntándose que hacia él en esa extraña habitación que no era la suya. Entonces los acontecimientos del día anterior le volvieron a la memoria. "Genial, dormí en casa de Granger... si Lucius se entera estoy muerto." Se levantó y puso una mueca al notar que había dormido con sus boxers y camiseta sucios. 

Realmente no tenía ninguna explicación válida y verosímil sobre adonde iba a ir y si Granger descubriera la verdadera razón, sería el hazmerreír de todo Gryffindor, sin hablar de las otras casas que también le odiaban. "¿Pero qué voy a hacer?"  suspiró sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. De repente alguien tocó a la puerta, que hizo Draco se sobresaltara.

- ¿Estas levantado?

Era Hermione. Ella abrió la puerta sin pensar y pegó un pequeño grito viendo a Draco en "paños menores". Éste cogió la manta y se cubrió, lanzándole una fría mirada. No pudo sin embargo capaz de evitar un sentimiento de profundo orgullo viéndola enrojecer.

- ¿Podrías esperar a que estuviera vestido para hacer eso, no?

Hermione no se movió, pero una expresión de cólera apareció en su rostro. Ellos se observaron durante un instante y Draco tuvo que admitir que el par de pantalones cortos y el pequeño top que usaba su enemiga como pijama le quedaba bastante bien.... de repente él pareció darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba y dijo con un tono de voz superior:

- Bien, escucha Granger, sé que asi estoy muy bueno, pero tu presencia me molesta asi que FUERA! 

La muchacha le envió una fría mirada y salió al pasillo mascullando que el asunto de ' la presencia que molesta ', estaba fuera de lugar en ese momento. Draco tuvo cuidado en cerrar bien la puerta y comenzó a vestirse. Cinco minutos más tarde se reunió con Granger en la cocina delante de un buen desayuno. Fue lo mejor que Draco había probado nunca. Aunque las comidas en la mansión fueron siempre sustanciales y deliciosas, la atmósfera fría del lugar lo estropeaba todo. 

Hermione se había vestido también y el incidente de la mañana no se mencionó. Cuando terminaron, Draco subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que le habían prestado. 

Se sentó en la cama y respirando profundamente pensó. "Podría intentar.. No! ¡No puedo confiar en ella! Es una sangre sucia y amiga de Potter …"  metió en su cabeza que ahora su destino era recorrer las calles hasta que cualquier otra cosa sucediera. Bajó de nuevo y se fue a buscar a Sally en la cocina.

- Eh, quería agradecerle por haberme acogido... fue muy amable por su parte …

No había sido dotado para los agradecimientos (eso lo había hecho muy poco hasta entonces) y se sintió tranquilizado cuando Sally le sonrió y dijo:

- Pero si es natural. Además, Hermione y tu vais a la escuela juntos asi que …

Draco tragó. Hermione había debido de contarle y Sally debería despreciarle en este momento, por todo lo que él le había hecho a su hija. Extrañamente, se sintió un poco triste.

- Bien, es necesario que me vaya.

- ¿Estas seguro de que todo irá bien?

-  Sí … ¿Sally?

- ¿Qué?

-  Adiós … 

- Adiós, Draco. Si alguna vez vuelves por aquí siempre puedes venir, lo sabes …

Pero Draco ya estaba en la entrada y empujó la puerta. La lluvia se había marchado y el sol brillaba con casi un resplandor cegador. El camino estaba seco y parecía desafiarle, como haciéndole entender que no tenía otra opción. 

Recorrió aproximadamente diez metros y se sentó sobre un pequeño muro, con la cabeza en las manos. 

El nunca había estado al borde de las lágrimas y esta sensación nueva le hizo avergonzarse. Se golpeó mentalmente y se dispuso a marcharse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. 

Estuvo allí durante varios minutos cuando pequeños pasos resonaron sobre la acera. No hizo el esfuerzo de levantar la cabeza, creyendo que sería un simple muggle que paseaba, pero casi dio un salto de tres metros cuando la persona se sentó al lado de él y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Granger?

Hermione le miró fijamente con una expresión graciosa. Parecía dividida entre la compasión y la repugnancia por encontrarse consolando a su enemigo. 

Ella tenía un aire gracioso que Draco no fue capaz de reprimirse sonreír débilmente. Una verdadera sonrisa por una vez.

- ¿Cómo sabias que yo estaba...?

- Hace unos buenos diez minutos los que te observo desde la ventana de mi habitación.... da a la calle. ¿no tienes ningún sitio adónde ir, verdad?

- Sí, algo asi... a veces me gustaría que fueras un poco menos inteligente....

Hermione esbozó también una fina sonrisa, entonces su rostro se puso otra vez grave. Ella suspiró y dijo con voz pesada:

- No podemos abandonarte así, aunque estoy bastante inclinada a hacerlo... bueno, vamos dentro y hablaremos de todo esto en mi cuarto.

Draco limpió su cara (algunas lágrimas habían escapado para su desgracia) y la siguió. 

Sally pareció sorprendida cuando ellos volvieron, pero no dijo nada y continuó preparando sus cosas para marcharse a trabajar a la clínica de dentista que tenia con su marido. 

Ellos oyeron cerrarse de golpe la puerta de entrada y después Hermione le condujo hasta su cuarto. 

Draco esperó encontrar paredes cubiertas de libros y de sus cosas de la escuela, y muebles clásicos pero era todo lo contrario. 

Los muebles estaban pintados de un color metálico plateado y Hermione había agregado accesorios tan coloreados que la habitación tenía un aspecto muy moderno. 

Los ojos de Draco miraron la papelera verde fluorescente, las cortinas de rayas rosadas y naranjas de la ventana que brillaron con una luz extraña, una gran flor de tallo flexible que parecía no servir para nada más que como decoración, la lámpara violeta de estilo oriental colgado en el techo y las sábanas de un animado azul de la gran cama de matrimonio. 

Los posters de las personas que no conocía estaban colgados en las paredes. Había algunos libros en el alféizar de la ventana, pero solo la cantidad habitual la que él veía a Hermione llevar cada día en su mochila en Hogwarts. 

Él descubrió sin saberlo uno de los aspectos ocultados de su mejor enemiga.

- Es.. euh...coloreado. 

Hermione hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano y le indicó que se sentara sobre la cama. Draco lo hizo con vergüenza, demasiado consciente de la mierda (n/t: imagino que se refiere a su situación, que es una mierda) en la que estaba.

- Ya, me gustaría saber que haces hace lejos de tu casa, solo, sin dinero y sin varita, pero esta vez ninguna mentira, ¿vale?

Draco asintió, de nuevo respiró hondamente y comenzó.

- Bien, lo primero es necesario que me prometas que todo lo que te diga quedará entre nosotros. Quiero sobre todo que ni Potter ni a Weasley lo sepan, esos imbéciles - perdón- tus amigos se pasarían el resto de su desgraciada existencia recordándome algo que me gustaría olvidar …

- No diré nada, te lo prometo

Draco le lanzó un vistazo de reojo y viendo que ella parecía seria continuó.

- He tenido algunos problemas con mi padre últimamente. Él tiene... como decirlo... ideas para mi futuro que no comparto. Me enfadé, le envié a paseo y él se enfadó tanto que me echó de casa, prohibiéndome volver. Él seguramente ha prevenido a toda mi familia y como sé que ellos van a escucharle y hacer todo lo que él dice no puedo ir a ninguna de sus casas... y no tengo ningunas ganas de pasar todo el verano con Pansy, Crabbe o Goyle.

- Para eso te entiendo bastante. ¿Pero por qué tu padre haría una cosa asi? 

Draco tenía una risa amarga.

 Él, después de todo, no podía reprocharle el ser tan ignorante,  ella no era la que había pasado la mitad de sus vacaciones encadenada en la torre familiar por haber ofendido involuntariamente al jefe de su padre. 

Todavía temblaba de horror sólo de pensando en ello.

- Tu no conoces a mi padre... no podrías ni imaginar de lo que es capaz...

Hermione guardó silencio, observando el aire pensativo de Draco que conocía tan bien.

- Escucha, no hay nada que hacer asi que déjalo. Puedo arreglármelas solo...

- ¡No me creo ni una palabra! Bien, la única solución que veo es que te quedes aquí algún tiempo hasta se arregle este asunto... tengo un trato que proponerte...

- Siempre igual, puedo oírlo perfectamente y no aceptarlo...

- De todos modos realmente no tienes ninguna opción. Puedes permanecer aquí el tiempo que sea necesario y hasta te prometo ayudarte a recuperar  las cosas del  colegio si es necesario, pero con una condición: que te muestres amable conmigo, mis padres y mis amigos muggles que vengan a casa durante tu estancia aquí. ¡Si te oigo  pronunciar sólo una vez la palabra ' sangre sucia ', ¡ fuera!. Entonces...¿qué dices?.

N/A: Soy horrible pero me gusta demasiado el suspense, siento haceros sufrir.  La habitación de Hermione esta basada en mi propio cuarto. Todo es similar excepto que mis sábanas no son azules, sino rosadas … ¡¡Espero al menos que os haya gustado para dejarme algún un comentario!!!!!!!! ¿(Ya os he dicho que adoro los reviews? ¿Sí?)

N/T : holaaa, siento haber tardado en traducir este capi, pero ya esta aquí. Quiero que sepáis que todos vuestros comentarios se los envío a la autora. Que más, que más....Ah! si, si tenéis alguna duda me lo preguntáis ok?, lo dejáis en algún review y yo os contesto, (que seguro habrá alguna), pero es que es muy difícil traducir algunas expresiones siendo fiel al original y que queden bien en español, lo dicho si no sabéis algo me lo decís.

Bueno

Besukis a todos

Alykea


	4. Nada de sarcasmos conmigo

                                                            Un Verano en el Paraíso

                                                                         -

                                               Capitulo 4 : Nada de sarcasmos conmigo

  Draco reflexionó un instante y consideró sus opciones. Tenía razón, no tenía elección.

- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que esto se sepa en Hogwarts, que pasé el verano en compañía de una sang...de ti, perdón. No hablaremos de esto con nadie, ni siquiera haremos alusión al tema.  Tienes que jurarme que ni Potter ni Weasley no sabrán jamás de esto.

- Ok., pero la misma cosa para ti. 

  Se quedaron un buen momento mirándose, luego Hermione se levantó y dijo: 

- Bueno, pero hará falta a pesar de todo que hable con mis padres y tengo proyectos para esta tarde. Haz lo que quieras. Hay una tele con un lector DVD y Playstation 2 en el salón (te explicaré un poco más tarde cómo funciona todo), una radio en tu habitación, libros en el mío...  si necesitas algo me lo dices. ¡ Pero si quieres entrar en mi habitación, llamas antes!

- ¡ Sí _jefe_!

- ¡ Nada de sarcasmos conmigo! 

Draco se rió burlonamente pensando que posiblemente habría hecho mejor no aceptar la proposición de Hermione. Esto prometía ser bastante infernal … 

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en sus respectivas habitaciones hasta el mediodía cuando Draco entró en tromba en la habitación de Hermione. Ésta estaba acostada sobre su cama  escuchando música y  leyendo un libro. 

- Eh, ¿que te había dicho de llamar antes de entrar?

- ¡ Tengo hambre! 

- Bueno, supongo que mi madre no va a tardar en volver. Mi padre se fue temprano esta mañana de viaje de asuntos a Copenhague (n/a: sé que es dentista... va a un seminario para dentistas vamos a decir) y vuelve sólo dentro de una semana. De hecho, haría falta saber un poco lo que te gusta comer … 

- Casi todo a parte de la col de Bruselas, las berenjenas, los puerros y los tomates cocidos.

- ¡ Las cosas clásicas! Esto... te va la pasta boloñesa para comer? 

- Claro, sin problemas, ¿ que vamos a hacer esta tarde? 

Hermione dio aire de estar un poco avergonzada. Miró su reloj, luego al teléfono móvil (n/t: no sé si se refiere a un móvil o a un inalámbrico, pero bueno, un teléfono) puesto sobre su mesilla de noche. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Tengo cita con... eh …

- ¡ Con un tío, y no quieres que vaya! Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero te prevengo,¡ me vuelvo un coñazo cuando no se ocupan de mí!, por otra parte...¿quién es? 

- ¡ No lo conoces  y no tengo la intención de presentártelo! 

Algunas horas más tarde … 

Hermione estallaba en su asiento del cine. 

Draco, sentado a su izquierda, que hacía sin cesar comentarios estúpidos en voz alta como " esto es ridículo, quedarse sentado mirando muggles mientras se puede verlos por todas partes en la calle … ¡ Por qué se besan delante de nosotros, es degradante !" 

Y comenzaba a despertar sospechas entre otros espectadores que mascullaban palabras tales como  "loco, este tío está completamente pirado ". A su derecha estaba Craig, su "cita", un chico de 15 años, un poco simple de espíritu pero muy musculoso, que se quejaba constantemente de los comentarios de Draco. 

Volviendo a la casa al mediodía, Sally pareció encantada cuando Hermione le anunció que Draco iba a pasar el verano en su casa, pero había obligado a su hija a llevarle con ella al cine. 

Hermione, furiosa, había debido inventar en el último momento una historia para no dormir, como qué Draco era un primo lejano, que acababa de perder a sus padres en un accidente de auto terrible (se inspiró un poco en la fábula contada a Harry por su tío y su tía) y como los Granger eran su única familia, pasaba el verano con ellos antes de encontrar otra solución. 

" Si el día acaba de empezar, no quiero saber lo que esto va a ser cuando me vaya a  acostarme esta noche" mascullaba Hermione interiormente. 

Draco acababa de lanzar un nuevo comentario y Craig le lanzó su caja de palomitas.

El Slytherin, indignado, se levantó y envió un gran puñetazo a la boca de Craig. Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelearse y como todo el mundo gritaba, fueron echados a la calle. Hermione los siguió, con las mejillas rojas. A la entrada del cine, Craig se volvió hacia ella:

- Escucha a Hermione, me gustas mucho pero a él no lo soporto - dice señalando a Draco-  y si debe quedarse cada verano en tu casa, creo que esto no va a funcionar entre nosotros …

 Y se alejó quitando el polvo de su ropa (estaba lleno de palomitas). Draco hizo un gesto obsceno en su dirección y dijo:

- ¡Pobre cretino! ¿has visto como me agredió? 

Hermione se enfureció:

- ¿ Pero tu de que vas? ¿ estas bien de la cabeza? ¿ no podías ver la película en silencio? ¡ Es normal que nos hayan fuera, molestabas a todo el mundo! ¡ Y además has hecho que Craig su fuera!

-  Oh allí, catástrofe superior. Alerta a todas las unidades, hay que reencontrar a ese energúmeno estúpido si no Granger va a enfadarse … 

- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso! 

Y prorrumpió en sollozos. Poniendo la cara entre las manos, se sentó en un pequeño murete. 

Draco se calló de golpe y puso cara de enfado. Transeúntes le echaban miradas llenas de reproche y el joven fue obligado a sentarse al lado de su enemiga y a intentar reconfortarle. 

Era un caso perdido, Hermione no quería saber nada.

- ¡Pero te digo que lo siento! No sé lo que hay que hacer y no hacer con la gente muggle... y por Craig, hay que admitir que era un imbécil. 

- Sí pero el caso es que.....de todos modos eres tu el imbécil.

- ¿El caso es que qué?

- Él.. él … 

- ¿Él que? 

Hermione le mandó una mirada fría. 

- El me apreciaba..... por lo que soy … 

Draco no pudo evitar reventar de risa. 

- ¡No es divertido!

- ¡ Sí! Siendo un chico, yo mismo puedo decirte que te haces ilusiones, Granger. A nuestra edad, sólo pensamos en el físico. Veía sólo tus cabellos ensortijados, tus ojos marrones y tu cuerpo de chica.... este último seguramente lo idealizaba un poco a su modo … De todas maneras si supiera quién eres tú realmente, dudo mucho que tenga ganas de salir con una señorita sabelotodo … 

Todo esto sólo agravó la situación. Hermione parecía preparada para echarle una maldición imperdonable, sólo con sus ojos. Draco probó de otro modo:

- Están Potter y Weasley que te adoran …

- ¡ Sí, pero con ellos no es lo mismo! Le tomó tres años a Ron para que realmente se diera cuenta de que soy una chica y luego él me molestaba porque salía con su jugador de Quidditch preferido.... y Harry, pues bien, Harry es mi amigo nada más … 

- ¿No crees que te denigras demasiado? Voy a decirte algo pero más vale que lo guardes para ti - dijo Draco, de pronto se puso serio (había decidido emplear medidas mas radicales) -  yo creo que eres demasiado buna para Craig.... tú mereces algo mejor que esta larva... dite a ti misma que te presté un buen servicio mandándolo a paseo … 

- Puede que tengas razón.... después de todo es verdad que era un poco tonto … 

- Demasiado para estar con una chica tan inteligente como tú. ¿ Que  hacemos ahora? 

- No vamos a poder regresar al cine, van a reconocernos y nos echaran fuera de nuevo... ¿podríamos ir a comer un helado? 

Se dirigieron hacia un quiosco y compraron dos grandes cucuruchos de chocolate. Comieron sus helados paseando alrededor de la pequeña plaza. Finalmente, repitieron el camino hacia la casa de Hermione. Pero antes de entrar, ésta se volvió hacia Draco y le preguntó:

- ¿En serio pensabas en ello cuándo dijiste que merecía algo mejor?

Draco masculló algo incomprensible, luego dijo:

- ¡Sí, pero no hace falta entusiasmarse por eso...  venga, entremos!

N/A: ¡Aquí estoy! Hi hi, que cabrón Draco al principio... hacerle eso a la pobre Hermione... bueno vale, reconocerlo, Craig era un imbécil.... para preveniros: Draco no está enamorado de Hermione (por lo menos no todavía), le dijo todos estos cumplimientos y cosas gentiles (gentiles viniendo de su parte) para consolarle y hacerle dejar de llorar. ¡ Me gustaría saber mucho lo que pensáis! ¡! ¡! ¡ Reviews please... thank you very much!

N/T : hellouu a todosss!!! Otro capi mas, siento haber tardado pero es que acabo de empezar la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo. pero bueno.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews.

Una cosilla, que sepáis que el fic original es en francés, no en ingles, y que yo solo soy la traductora.

Otra cosa, bueno, aunque lo digo casi siempre pero bueno, si queréis decirle algo a la autora me lo decís ok?

Bueno people, os veré en el próximos capi.

Besukis 

Alykea 


	5. ¿Y yo en todo eso?

Nota de la traductora: perdon por el capitulo tan raro que puse, lo que pasa es que me equivoqué y puse el borrador, pero le he rectificado, espero que este si salga bien ^^ mil perdones otra vez.

Un Verano en el Paraíso

                                                               -

         Capítulo 5: ¿Y yo en todo esto?

Los 3 días siguientes pasaron sin inconvenientes, incluso cuando el padre de Hermione supo que Draco iba a quedarse durante el verano. Puso alguna mueca, (su presencia varonil, sin contar a Croshanks por supuesto, había sido la única en la casa, se veía repentinamente hecha añicos) pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que no servía de nada.... por otra parte se entendía bastante bien con el joven Slytherin. Este último comenzaba a estar como en su casa y Hermione a menudo sentía un deseo fuerte de devolverle a su lugar..... pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo. Después de todo no era su culpa (bueno no totalmente) si Lucius lo había expulsado de la mansión. Ningún "sangresucia" atravesaba una sola vez los labios de Draco, aunque Hermione lo había visto muchas veces poner cara de asco cuando los muggles llamaban a su puerta. 

La joven chica tenía la certeza de que la calma no duraría. Esta certeza llegó el jueves por la noche por el teléfono. Draco (aunque se había acostumbrado bastante rápidamente) se encontraba justo al lado y se sobresaltó cuando el timbre resonó. Hermione estaba en su habitación escuchando música, Sally cocinaba y Peter todavía no había vuelto....solo quedaba él.

- ¿ Alguien puede responder?

 La voz de Sally flotó desde la cocina hasta él. Miró el teléfono con aire turbado. "¡ Venga, vamos, ya los has visto hacerlo! Esto no debe ser muy complicado … " El teléfono sonó una vez más. Tomó tentativamente el auricular y lo llevó a su oreja. 

- ¿ ¿Diga??  (Detestaba esta palabra, realmente esto no tenía sentido de decir a alguien ' al agua ') (n/t: me explico, lo que pasa es que cuando en francés se contesta al teléfono suena igual que al agua, allo – a l'eu, en español no tiene sentido pero en realidad es gracioso ^^).

- ¿Eh, buenos días, soy Julia, podría hablar con Hermione?

Grrrr...el no tendría que hacer esto....estúpidos muggles...... no, estúpidas chicas…

- Claro, voy a buscarla.

Dejó el auricular colgar del hilo en el borde de la cómoda sobre la cual el teléfono estaba puesto y se lanzó en dirección a las escaleras. Croshanks rozó pasando y se puso a jugar con su croissant de plástico, provocando un ruido horrible y molesto. Durante este tiempo delante de la habitación de Hermione, Draco tuvo que pegar a la puerta con el pie para que la joven chica reaccionase por fin.

- Deberías poner eso menos fuerte… 

-  ¡No me digas lo que debo hacer! ¿Qué quieres? 

- Hay alguien para ti al teléfono … Julia creo que se llama … 

-  ¿Julia? ¿ habérmelo dicho antes? ¿? ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! 

Draco comenzó a replicar que no había tenido oportunidad, visto que ponía su música tan fuerte, pero Hermione ya estaba abajo.

- ¡No! ¡Croshanks, suelta eso enseguida! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¿ Julia? Hola, ¿qué tal? 

El gato se alejó y se dirigió hacia la escalera donde Draco se había sentado. Maullando fuertemente, fue a enrollarse sobre las rodillas del Slytherin que tenia un aire aterrorizado. Acarició al animal ligeramente pero fue asaltado en seguida por estornudos horribles. 

- ¿No está acabado? - Gritó Hermione desde la entrada.

"¿Soy alérgico a los gatos? Oh no …" no sentía ningún afecto por los felinos (pasaba de eso, a decir verdad, prefería los búhos), pero no le gustaba en absoluto la perspectiva de pasar el verano estornudando continuamente. Rechazó a Croshanks que huyó silbando y volvió a bajar la escalera. Hermione colgaba en ese mismo momento el teléfono, y una sonrisa entusiasta aparecía en su cara. Draco, de humor sarcástico, lanzó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Potter murió? 

- ¡No hagas el idiota! Julia y otras dos de mis amigas vienen a pasar la noche mañana por la noche..... podremos instalar colchones en el salón, alquilar una película de horror, preparar palomitas … 

- ¿Y yo en todo eso que?

-  ¡Dije que eras mi primo... por otra parte Julia propuso a su hermano Jack que viniera y el dijo que sí..... os haréis compañía! Ven, me muero de hambre … 

Draco fue intentar responder algo del tipo " soy yo más bien quien va a morir... por otra parte posiblemente seria mejor" pero se abstuvo todo comentario. No le gustaba en absoluto el giro que tomaban los acontecimientos. Si todo los muggles revelaban ser iguales y Jack se parecía a Craig, iría en seguida a acostarse. Esto tomaría  muchos más esfuerzos de su parte....de no dejar escapar un "sangresucia" o un "muggle" mientras estuviera rodeado de esos más tiempo de lo habitual. No se atrevía a imaginar el furor de su padre si sabía con quién se encontraba su hijo de momento, sin contar que iba a participar en un "pijama party" … Dejó sus pensamientos disiparse y siguió los pasos de Hermione para ir a comer. Después de la comida, Hermione lo arrastró al salón y lo hizo sentar en la sofá.

- ¿Vamos a ver la tele?

 Se había acostumbrado a esta diversión en particular y hasta comenzaba a apreciarlo, sobre todo la serie Friends. Encontraba a Phoebe absolutamente delirante y muy divertida …

- No, esta vez, voy a mostrarte algo nuevo … Jack es un apasionado de los videojuegos y si quieres entenderte con él, tienes que conocerlos… 

"Quizás  no tengo ganas de entenderme con él" pensó decidido Draco, pero se inclinó a pesar de todo con interés. Hermione acababa de sacar una caja gruesa de plástico negro de debajo de la tele y la había puesto sobre el suelo, acompañado de otras dos cosas de plástico.

- Esto se llama Playstation 2.....pero lo llamamos familiarmente Ps2.... toma-  dijo tendiéndole una de las cosas de plástico. Draco observó que había unos tipos de botones arriba.

Después vinieron unas cajas con discos extraños en el interior. Había unos dibujos intrigantes sobre las cajas y la curiosidad del Slytherin fue vivamente pinchada. Hermione colocó uno de los discos en la caja gruesa y encendió la tele. Pero en lugar de los programas acostumbrados, una imagen detenida se exhibió. Hermione tomó la segunda cosa plástica (Draco supo un poco más tarde que esto se llamaba un control) y apretó un botón. Una flecha apareció en la pantalla y empezó a moverse hacia diferentes palabras (Draco anotó mentalmente  "comenzar una partida", "cargar una partida y opciones" entre las elecciones). La flecha se paró sobre "comenzar una partida" y Hermione apretó otro botón. 

La primera imagen desapareció y otra la reemplazó en seguida. Era una especie de dragón morado (imitación débil pensó Draco) que se movía en todos los sentidos y el joven se sorprendió cuando supo que podía manejarlo a su antojo y había experimentado) un placer extraño haciéndole volar, correr y escupir del fuego. Había nacido manipulador (como todo los Malfoy) y eso era su mayor triunfo (según su opinión). Hermione todavía le mostró varios juegos y hacia medianoche, casi debió arrancar a Draco de la pantalla para conducirle a su habitación. Encontraba esto genial, casi bastante para suponer que los muggles no eran tan tontos.... pero él tenía sin embargo un orgullo y una reputación (bueno, lo que quedaba de ella) que mantener, entonces no dijo nada. Llegados delante de sus habitaciones, Hermione se volvió hacia él y dijo:

- ¡Mañana, iremos a la ciudad para comprarte ropa más conveniente.... por otra parte tus vaqueros necesitan un buen lavado.... buenas noches!

- si, eso es... buenas noches … 

Draco entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente, para no despertar a los padres de Hermione que dormían al lado. "Si crees que voy a llevar esa inmundicia que llevan los muggles, te equivocas Granger... eso ni hablar... por otra parte mi ropa está completamente limpia …" Pero, cogiendo su camiseta habitual y aspirándola, debió suponer que tenía razón. ¡ Había lavado sus únicos calzoncillos cada día (a pesar de todo!) Pero no se había preocupado mucho de su apariencia. Se desvistió, se deslizó entre las frescas sábanas y se acostó sobre la espalda para reflexionar. "Es muy bonito todo esto pero hará falta, a pesar de todo, que un día vaya a recuperar mis cosas.... no voy a estar eternamente así..... y por otra parte, si esto se calma un poco, posiblemente no necesitaré pasar cada verano aquí" pero Draco no se fiaba mucho de eso. Sabía muy bien que las ideas una vez inmiscuidas en la cabeza de su padre eran inquebrantables. Con el espíritu turbado, se durmió profundamente …

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

N/T : holaaa, como yo no entiendo casi nada de videojuegos no se como habrá quedado esa parte, (espero que bien)

Pues nada, otro capi...no olvidéis poner reviews y muchísimas gracias por los que ya me habéis mandado.

Besukis

Alykea


	6. Un suspiro de alivio

Un Verano Al Paraíso

                                                                       -                                              

     Capítulo 6: un suspiro de alivio

Al día siguiente, después de un desayuno de huevos con bacon, Hermione arrastró a Draco fuera para ir a tomar el autobús que les llevaría a la ciudad. El Slytherin examinó cuidadosamente su billete antes de subir en el vehículo y tuvo que agarrarse mucho a su asiento (otros pasajeros le miraron de forma extraña cuando aulló de espanto en una curva un poco cerrada) para no caerse y exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando el autobús se paró por fin en el centro de la ciudad. Hermione le mostró una hilera de tiendas, y fueron a una en particular que vendía ropa masculina.

- ¿No tendremos que entrar allí, verdad?

- ¡ pues claro que si, venga vamos! 

La joven chica le tomó el brazo y lo arrastró con destino a la entrada. Draco echó una ojeada a la ropa del escaparate y tragó fuerte. ¡De eso nada! ¡ Jamás llevaría pantalones tan apretados! Pero desgraciadamente para él, Hermione parecía tener otras ideas …

- ¡Ten, este polo te iría de maravilla, pruébatelo! ¡! -  exclamó ella blandiendo una cosa horrorosa de mangas cortas con  cuello y tres botones por delante.

- ¡ Erk!  Parece que vaya a ir a un internado de niños modelos, seriamente Granger, tienes unos gustos terribles … 

- Estaba bromeando, claro. No tendrás ni un minuto en la fiesta de esta noche para ir vestido asi... vamos ver … 

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Draco se encontraba arrinconado en un probador probándose una multitud de pantalones cortos, vaqueros y camisetas. Hermione que esperaba prudentemente fuera, exigía ver lo que le estaba bien. Entonces era obligado a salir de la seguridad de su probador y a ponerse delante de ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con pinta de estar enfadado. Sin embargo debía reconocer que su enemiga de siempre no tenía gustos tan asquerosos... por ejemplo esa camiseta con una serpiente con los ojos de color rojo sangre, que tenía la certeza que iba a llevarla mucho durante las próximas largas semanas hasta su vuelta a Hogwarts.... posiblemente hasta lo guardaría de recuerdo, para mostrárselo un día a sus nietos cuando les contara su " pasado en compañía de sangres sucias". Volvieron a salir de la tienda una hora más tarde cargados de bolsas. Draco tuvo que prometer que se lo reembolsaría discretamente a Hermione en la escuela, porque no tenía dinero en ese momento. Fue bien obligada a creerlo, era la palabra de un Malfoy o tener que verlo llevar la mismo camiseta, que apestaba, todas las vacaciones, y la joven chica optó rápidamente por la primera solución. Mientras marchaban por un callejón, Draco se paró delante de una tienda que vendía televisiones y otros aparatos electrónicos. Curioso, se acercó al escaparate y echó una ojeada.

- ¿Qué son esos pequeños chismes redondos? 

Algunas personas se volvieron para ver quién había planteado una cuestión tan ridícula. Dos chicas comenzaron a cuchichear y una mujer alejó a su niño precipitadamente. Hermione puso una sonrisa forzada y dijo:

- Es para escuchar  música, como tengo en mi habitación, salvo que son más pequeños. ¡ Y cuando tú la escuchas, sólo escuchas la música... y  basta ya de preguntas en voz alta! 

- ¿Puedo tener uno? 

- Si, pero te advierto, esto cuesta caro … 

- Ya te dije que el dinero no era un problema, tengo una cámara personal llena en Gringotts, ni mi padre puede tocar  eso, no sabe donde escondo la llave … 

- Entonces si quieres, pero hará falta también que te compres CD - dijo Hermione, luego añadió ante el aire incrédulo de Draco - discos como para Ps2, excepto que solo es música.

- OH, ok.

El Slytherin escogió sutilmente un modelo plateado con botones y auriculares verdes y dio el dinero muggle que le había prestado Hermione a la vendedora un poco asombrada con aspecto orgulloso mal disimulado. Escogió también algunos CD entre los que los nombres de los grupos y los títulos de las canciones le gustaran (Hermione ampliamente desaprobó cuando añadió el primer CD de Eminem a su pila creciente) y se fueron de nuevo para buscar un lugar donde comer. Hermione decidió llevarlo en un McDonald y rió con una risa loca y atroz cuando Draco se puso salsa por todas partes mordiendo su Big Mac. Su alegría colectiva se borró sólo al principio de la tarde, cuando Hermione le anunció a Draco que debía también comprarse ropa interior. No se sorprendió sino que negó rotundamente que la joven chica entrara en la tienda con él.

- ¡Pero escucha, me da igual lo que compres, lo que pasa es que la ropa muggle no es la misma que la de los brujos.... y además soy yo quien llevo el dinero!

- ¡Granger, me das la pasta, me explicas lo de la ropa y te plantas en alguna parte sobre un banco para esperarme, no quiero verte ahí dentro! 

Hermione le tendió la cartera y le dio la espalda, con una mala mueca colgada de los labios, que el Slytherin vio, desgraciadamente para él. Fruncidas las cejas, entró en la tienda. Afortunadamente, sólo había unos hombres, a excepción de la vendedora, pero de todos modos no necesitaba irse en seguida. Había mucho donde elegir, mucho más que en casa de Gladrags en Pré-au-lard donde hacía habitualmente sus compras. Mientras examinaba un modelo de algodón blanco, una pequeña voz le susurró a la oreja:

- Creo que el de al lado te estaría mejor.

Draco dio un salto en el aire, observando en una fracción del segundo que los calzoncillos designados eran de raso negro con motivos plateados en el lado, luego se volvió, con la cara carmesí, y silbó entre dientes:

- Granger – Sal – De – aquí- en –seguida!

- ¡No, tengo totalmente mis derechos! 

La Gryffindor le lanzó una sonrisa radiante y le mostró una escalera que subía hacia el piso superior y un cartel sobre el cual estaba escrito " lencería femenina ". Le lanzó una mirada que gritaba fuertemente "¡te tengo! " Se alejó con destino a la escalera mecánica brincando. "¡Maldita sea....me las pagará!". Escogió rápidamente algunos calzoncillos de su talla, incluso el negro de raso que Hermione le había aconsejado, la verdad es que tenía razón (se prometió silenciosamente no decirle jamás que lo había comprado), pagó, y se dirigió hacia la escalera a su vuelta. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto encontrándose de pronto rodeado de sujetadores y otras cosas misteriosas. Tragando su confusión, buscó con los ojos una cabeza morena desgreñada familiar, en la que reparó rápidamente cerca de una sección de braguitas. Se acercó de puntillas, observando que un empleado bastante seductor (no a los ojos de Draco, evidentemente, pero pensaba que debía parecer seductor a las chicas) arreglaba las existencias no muy lejos y recogió un sujetador rosa fluorescente de una estantería. Riéndose burlonamente, se deslizó detrás de Hermione, miró la talla y dijo fuertemente:

- ¡Querida, éste te iría de maravilla! ¿cuál es la talla que te hace falta? ¿D? Sabes tienen también el tanga que va con … 

Si hubiera tenido una cámara de fotos en ese momento allí, Draco no habría vacilado en servirse de eso, para enviar luego la foto acompañada por un cuento que seguiría a la rúbrica de humor de Bruja Hebdo(n/t: lo siento si esto no se entiende muy bien, pero tampoco lo entendía yo). El empleado miró primero a la "pareja" con un aire asombrado, luego se echó a reír y señaló con el dedo a Hermione. Varias clientes se habían dado cuenta y dos mujeres viejas cuchicheaban entre ellas, completamente chocadas por esta juventud que no tenía ningún pudor. Hermione parecía haberse tragado una naranja entera, sus ojos lanzaban relámpagos y su mano agarraba fuertemente la estantería. Cogiendo a Draco por el cuello, lo empujó violentamente hacia los probadores y se encerró con él en uno de ellos, estallando. El joven se echó a reír y tuvo que soltar todas las bolsas para cogerse los costados por la cómica cara de Hermione. Ésta no perdió un segundo en darle una bofetada monumental. Con la marca de la mano de su enemiga imprimida en su mejilla, Draco se calmó y dijo:

- Reconoce que era gracioso a pesar de todo... la cara del chico cuando dije...

- ¡Cállate! ¡no ha sido divertido! ¡ A menudo compro cosas aquí, no me atreveré a venir nunca más después de lo que te hiciste! 

- Y tu, ¿crees que era divertido lo que tu hiciste? Te había pedido que te quedaras fuera.... habrías podido por lo menos pasar sin hablarme … 

Draco se dio cuenta en ese momento que aun tenía el sujetador rosa. Se lo alargó a Hermione con un poco de burla en los ojos.

- ¿No te lo pruebas? 

- ¡ Grrrr! ¡ Sal de este probador, Draco Malfoy! 

- Si la talla no es buena, tienes que decírmelo, voy en seguida a buscarte otro, querida … 

Hermione lo empujó fuera, pero se ridiculizó todavía más cuando ella misma tuvo que salir algunos segundos más tarde, porque no tenia nada que probarse. Reenvió a Draco esperarle abajo, luego acabó tranquilamente sus compras, ignorando al guapo empleado que le recomendó un conjunto rosa fluorescente con una sonrisa inmensa y volvió a bajar para reunirse con el Slytherin.

- Entonces, ¿te compraste algo interesante? 

- ¡Sí, pero tú jamás lo verás y no, no es rosa fluorescente! 

Pasaron rápidamente a la tienda de alquiler de vídeos donde escogieron "Drácula" y "American Pie 2 " para el pijama party antes de coger el autobús para volver a la casa de los Granger. Mientras se aferraba de nuevo sobre su asiento, Draco se dijo que el día no había estado mal. Era esta noche cuando había que desconfiar …

N/A: hola! escribiendo el trozo en el probador me imaginé cómo sería si hubiera puesto este fic ' R ', muy caliente y censurado... pero bueno. Otra cosa, no tengo nada en contra de Eminem pero me imagino que a Hermione no le gustaría. ¡ Espero que os guste! ¡! 

Besitos

Amiastine

N/T : hola a todos!! Bueno, aquí esta otro capi...a mi me ha gustado mucho este capi....tan solo imaginándome a Draco con el sujetador rosa...jajajajajajaja.... bueno, nada más, siento si no habéis entendido algo, aunque si os sirve de algo, esa parte que no he traducido muy bien, no era muy importante para el fic.

Besukis a todos y reviews please

Alykea 


	7. Hacer girar cabezas

                       Un Verano Al Paraíso 

                                                                      --

                             Capítulo 7: hacer girar cabezas

Eran ya las 5 cuando Hermione y Draco se pusieron sobre el sofá del salón, todas las bolsas de las compras esparcidas alrededor de ellos. Julia y las otras debían llegar a las 7 y todavía no habían comenzado con los preparativos.

- ¡Bueno, voy a buscar algo para beber y nos ponemos allí! " Declaró Hermione alegremente, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Draco, un poco sofocado por el ajetreado día, quedó un instante sentado, pensativo. Granger parecía haberlo perdonado por el incidente de la tienda de lencería, al menos por el momento. Quiso mirar lo que ella había acabado por comprar, pero se contuvo, en caso de que volviera precipitadamente de la cocina. Tranquilamente, reparó en todo lo que había comprado observando el montón de bolsas y se propuso subir todo a su habitación (lo que tomó 3 viajes en total), volviendo a bajar luego para ir a ayudar a Hermione. Después de un gran vaso de limonada, y una lista de cosas que hacer fue elaborada cuidadosamente (por Hermione, eso cae por su propio peso).

- Vamos a comenzar por bajar nuestros dos colchones, más el del desván, y los pondremos en el salón. Luego empujaremos el sofá contra la pared y llevaremos el sillón a la oficina para hacer un poco de sitio, también iré a por mantas en el armario de tu habitación y a las 6h 30 haría falta que se pusiera el horno a calentar para hacer las  pizzas … ¿ Draco? ¿ Me escuchas?

Draco casi se compadecía de Potter y Weasley. Debía ser un calvario si era también así en Hogwarts. Suspirando, dijo:

- Sí, pero ¿qué dirá tu madre?

- ¡Nada en absoluto! ¡ Salió a visitar a mi tía Elena, vuelve pasado mañana, tenemos la casa para nosotros! 

El Slytherin puso una media sonrisa. Esto iba a ser realmente divertido... sin padres....el podría.....! no!. Había prometido que se portaría bien! Si no tendría que enfrentarse con Lucius y no tenía ganas de eso, de todos modos no estaba listo, por lo menos no por el momento …

Entonces se dio cuenta del trabajo. Bajar tres colchones del primer piso hasta el salón era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Draco estuvo a punto de pasar dos veces por la parte superior de la barandilla de la escalera y Hermione se retorció bonitamente el tobillo en el penúltimo escalón, tratando de llevar el último colchón. Finalmente, después muchos esfuerzos, el suelo del salón (que era bastante grande) fue transformado en un jardín de colchones. Había bastante sitio para la tele y para algunas cosas mas . Por falta de espacio, el sofá había acabado en la oficina, como el sillón, donde ahora era imposible circular. Hermione había bajado una multitud de mantas y cojines, mientras que Draco se duchaba. Mecida por el derrame lejano del agua, Hermione fue a la cocina para comenzar a ocuparse de la comida. Bandejas de croissantes de jamón y pastelillos de queso entraban y salían del horno mientras las palomitas llenaban de ruido la cocina. Sally había dejado una receta de brownies detrás de ella y Hermione no se hizo rogar. "Se diría que preparo para 20... por lo menos habrá bastante …" Cuando Draco volvió a bajar, vestido con pantalones caqui y una camiseta con una serpiente, los buenos olores se extendían por el pasillo delante de la cocina. El chico sonrió levantando la mirada al cielo y entró.

- Huele muy bien,  casi como cuando son los elfos domésticos de mi casa quienes cocinan....

Hermione prefirió ignorarlo y le dio la espalda, atareándose amontonando los brownies todavía calientes en un plato. Luego, depositó dos enormes pizzas en el horno y fue a ducharse y a cambiarse, dejando a Draco solo.

 Éste entró en el salón y se sentó en uno de los colchones. "¿ Pero en qué me metí? Voy a quedar totalmente en ridículo.....o entonces está Granger quien se encargará de eso..... estoy seguro que no parará hasta demostrarme hasta que punto desconozco lo que hace su gente … " Tragó, pensando en cada vez que la había fastidiado en la escuela. Era su culpa si todo se volvía contra él. Sin embargo, Potter habría podido estrecharle la mano al principio de primer año.... esto les habría evitado muchos problemas a los dos....era demasiado tarde para recobrarse ahora. Lo haría lo mejor posible durante la fiesta....pero dudaba que Granger le adorara incluso si se convirtiera en muggle.... el pasado pesaba demasiado en sus corazones.

Pasó tiempo mirando al cielo oscurecerse afuera (aunque no era gran cosa) y se movió apenas cuando Hermione volvió a bajar las escaleras. Se adelantó hasta el marco de la puerta y preguntó dulcemente:

- bueno... ¿qué  te parece?

Draco se volvió por fin, para abrir la boca de par en par. Ella, su peor enemiga desde hacía 4 años, iba vestida con un pequeño vestido de verano azul cielo que literalmente habría derretido a cualquier chico. Afortunadamente para él, Draco no era cualquier chico y consiguió contenerse por los pelos. Pasando la mano por sus cabellos rubios un poco incomodo, fijó la vista en el suelo y dijo:

- Eh...bien....estas muy bien. Pero no sabía que había que vestirse elegante …

- Claro que no, no te preocupes.... además esto no es tan elegante.....nada que ver con lo que me puse para ir al Baile de Navidad, el último año, te acuerdas? 

Oh sí claro que Draco se acordaba de eso, allí también secretamente la había admirado. Ella estaba hecha para llevar hermosos vestidos, cosa que el uniforme de Hogwarts no era …

- Son las 7, las otras no deberían tardar en llegar....voy a ver si las pizzas están bien … 

Draco se levantó y la siguió, obligándose a no mirar de reojo las piernas desnudas de la Gryffindor. Llevaba unas pequeñas sandalias negras y sus cabellos habitualmente desgreñados estaban bonitamente alisados y trenzados. Tenía casi la impresión de encontrarse frente a una persona desconocida, no frente a Hermione Granger, una señorita sabelotodo de Hogwarts. Mientras que disponía el alimento preparado en platos sobre una bandeja inmensa, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Puedes ir a abrir? Tengo las manos ocupadas.

Sintiendo un retortijón, Draco estuvo conforme silenciosamente y tendió la mano hacia la puerta. "¡Van a detestarme, seguro! Van a decir que soy un idiota porque no sé nada"  le gritaba una pequeña voz interior. Agarrándose desesperadamente al poco coraje que le quedaba, tomó una respiración profunda y abrió la puerta. Sobre el felpudo se encontraban tres chicas, totalmente vestidas con hermosas faldas muy cortas (si no hubiera estado tan aterrado, Draco no habría dejado de sacar provecho del espectáculo), y un chico, que parecía estar igual de contento que Draco por encontrarse allí. La chica más próxima se adelantó y dijo, toda sonrisas:

- ¡Hola! ¡ Debes ser el primo de Hermione! Soy Julia, hablamos el otro día por teléfono … 

- Sí, me acuerdo.... pasar … 

Draco forzó una sonrisa y se apartó, dejando a la tropa pasar. Hermione les dijo que fueran al salón, estaba ocupada sacando las bebidas del frigorífico. Las chicas se precipitaron, arrastrando a Jack, a encontrar un sitio en los colchones. Draco, que había decidido hacer un esfuerzo (aunque la única cosa de la que tenía ganas en este momento era encontrar un oscuro rincón para esconderse), les siguió. Julia no tardó en hacer las presentaciones.

- Entonces....ésta es Rachel -  la designada, una gran chica con los cabellos negros, le envió una sonrisa, que Draco trató más mal que bien devolverle -  y ésta de aquí es Denise.

Denise era más bien pequeña, rubia con pecas claras generosamente esparcidas sobre su nariz respingona. Miró a Draco de arriba a abajo, recordándole de manera extraña a Pansy Parkinson. El Slytherin supo de golpe que era mejor entenderse con Rachel, que parecía mucho más simpática. 

- Y éste de aquí es Jack, mi hermano. 

Jack alargó la mano y Draco la estrechó, sin saber que decir. A la primera mirada, este tío parecía tan bobo como Craig, pero Draco decidió a pesar de todo darle una oportunidad …

- Pero tú -  preguntó Julia, siempre sonriente - ¿cómo te llamas? Hermione me lo había dicho pero no me acuerdo …

Draco no se lo quería decir. Tenía un nombre bastante original (para los que no habían estudiado latín) y la gente que no lo conocía a menudo lo olvidaban. Hasta que se enteraban de su apellido, después de esto se acordaban de eso toda su vida. A veces era  divertido ver la reacción de la gente (magos evidentemente) cuando les decía que se llamaba ' Malfoy '.

- Draco.

- Es original....esto....¿que quiere decir? 

- Serpiente y dragón, en latín. 

En ese momento, Hermione llegó, rompiendo el ambiente incomodo que reinaba. Llevaba en los brazos una bandeja enorme cargada de cosas que depositó en medio de los colchones. Las chicas vivamente exclamaron y Jack silbó admirativamente.

- Nos preparaste un festín....no sé si tengo tanta hambre … 

- Estoy segura de que haréis un hueco para todo esto... con que película queréis empezar? 

Una viva discusión siguió, excluyendo mucho a los chicos. Éstos se habían reencontrado de repente sentados aparte, el grupo de 4 chicas parecía llenar la habitación. Finalmente se decidieron por ver Drácula primero. Draco dejó escapar gruñido.

- ¡Pfff, de todos modos no vale mucho......no es más que un tipo con maquillaje y salsa de tomate que le chorrea de la boca! 

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - estuvo conforme Jack.

Draco le concedió sólo una mirada de reojo, pero en el fondo le gustaba ver que el único otro varón de la fiesta no era tan gilipollas. 

- Los verdaderos vampiros, ellos....

Pero fue cortado por Hermione, que precipitadamente se había puesto a toser mucho. Cuando hubo acabado, le echó a Draco una mirada cuidadosamente insistente. Es verdad casi había olvidado que no era nada sensato que los muggles supieran de los  verdaderos vampiros. Ni de cualquier otra cosa en contacto con los magos. Pero Julia parecía tener otras ideas:

- Decías algo, antes de que Hermione se eche a toser … 

- ¿Yo? No … 

- ¡Si, algo de los verdaderos vampiros!

- ¡Oh, pero quería hablar de los de... en....en Sibernia II!  ***

Draco cerró los ojos, rezando para que acordaran de ese videojuego. Recibió la respuesta algunos instantes más tarde.

- ¿Sibernia II? ¡ Adoro ese juego! ¿A que nivel has llegado?

Hermione tenía razón. Jack era un completo apasionado de los videojuegos. Draco respondió vagamente que acababa de recibir el juego y que no había tenido mucho tiempo para entrenarse, luego las chicas (a las que no les interesaban en absoluto esas cosas) encendieron la tele para mirar la película. Al fin, Draco tuvo que admitir que no lo había hecho tan mal los actores. Le había gustado mucho el personaje de Drácula..... pensó que se le parecía un poco y la chica, llamada Mina .... le echó discretamente una mirada a Hermione. " Tienen los mismos ojos" pensó él, distraído. 

Después de esto atacaron la comida y aunque Hermione había tenido la impresión de haber hecho demasiado, todo desapareció muy rápidamente. Durante todo este tiempo, Jack le planteaba sin cesar preguntas a Draco, sobre sus gustos por los videojuegos, la música, etc. El pobre Slytherin no podía más, había pasado apenas una semana en el mundo muggle y se le pedía saber más de lo que podía haberse enterado. Hermione fue en su ayuda muchas veces, cuando veía que Draco amenazaba con estallar.

¡ American Pie 2 tuvo, a pesar de todo, más éxito, sobre todo en los chicos (vaya a saber por qué!). ¡ Jack probó hacer una imitación pálida de Stiffler pero fue Draco el que encantó a todo el mundo (sobretodo a las chicas, en especial Rachel que parecía muy enamorada de él) imitando a Oz  telefoneando a su amiga.

- Bueno, todo esto está muy bien.... pero ¿no creéis que deberíais poneros el pijama? -  dijo Hermione, que aun seguía riéndose.

Todos mascullaron pero cogieron sus cosas para ir a cambiarse. Draco subió a su habitación, registró entre las cosas que había comprado por la tarde y su mirada cayó sobre una camiseta negra. Un cráneo plateado estaba pintado en la parte la delantera. Era todo lo que había encontrado como pijama y ninguno de los pantalones cortos que había comprado convenía para dormir (o para ir de juerga), iba a deber contentarse con unos calzoncillos discretos, siempre podía tratar de hacerlos pasar por unos pantalones cortos un poco pequeños … Registró entre el montón de ropa interior y su mano cayó inevitablemente sobre los calzoncillos negros y plateados que le había aconsejado Hermione. Vaciló, se había prometido no darle a conocer jamás a su enemiga que los había comprado...... pero por otra parte, no decía que no ante la idea de impresionar al grupo de muggles un poco más.....y dar un golpe al orgullo de Jack....no era que no le gustara, pero ¿cómo resistirse cuándo sabemos que somos mejor que el otro? Después de varias reflexiones, Draco se decidió por los calzoncillos negros. Al diablo con Granger, tenía ganas de hacer girar cabezas …

N/A: Ok.. ¡ Decidí acabarlo aquí con este capítulo si no tendríamos para muchas horas, y me duelen los dedos de escribir! ¡lo sé, el último pequeño trozo es francamente raro, pero es Draco quien quiere afirmar su masculinidad! No es mi culpa si necesita sentir que es guapo (¡ aunque ya lo sabemos todas! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! * ¡ _ ~)!

*** ¡ Sibernia II es un juego inventado por mí porque no conozco ningún juego para  PS2 con vampiros es culpa de mi falta de cultura, pues hasta aquí todo!

Besitos

Amiastine

N/T : holaaa a todos!!! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, en serio, pero no he podido traducir nada antes por que mi ordenador esta un poco tonto últimamente, pero aseguro que pronto habrá un nuevo capi. Besitos a todos.


	8. Una expresion neutra

Un Verano en el Paraíso 

                                                                      --

                             Capítulo 8: una expresión neutra

Cuando Draco volvió a bajar al salón, casi comenzó a perder su compostura. Jack también llevaba unos calzoncillos (Calvin Klein, blancos,) y una camiseta, pero esto no era lo que le fastidiaba. 

Las chicas seguramente iban a encontrarlo ridículo. Denise ya había acabado de cambiarse y estaba sentada en uno de los colchones, cubierta firmemente por una manta apretada alrededor de ella. Sacando la cabeza. 

Draco fue a sentarse al lado de Jack y esperaron en silencio. Diez segundos más tarde, Hermione, Julia y Rachel volvieron. Draco debió hacer un esfuerzo importante para no desvanecerse. Rachel llevaba a un pequeño camisón lila que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y con uno escote pronunciado, dejando adivinar sus formas generosas. Julia, ella, llevaba una camiseta color burdeos con pequeñas estrellas plateadas y unos pantalones de pijama a juego. 

Pero, a pesar de todo, era Hermione la que ganaba. Vestida con un minipantalón muy corto azul claro y de un top rosa adornado de encaje, estaba absolutamente encantadora. 

"Esto no es posible" pensó en Draco que trataba vanamente de conservar una expresión neutra en su cara, " debo estar soñando.... no puede ser la misma Hermione Granger.... debe tener una gemela o algo … " Las tres chicas se sentaron y Hermione tiró mantas para todo el mundo. No parecía haber observado los calzoncillos de Draco.

- ¿ Entonces, qué hacemos? 

Se encogieron de hombros, a nadie le venia a la mente ninguna idea. Draco tendió la mano hacia la botella de gaseosa y acabó las últimas gotas que quedaban, contento de tener algo para desviar su atención de las chicas. Entonces cuando iba a reponer la botella, Julia exclamó:

- ¡ Damela, Draco! ¡ Tengo una idea!

- ¡ Oh no! ¡ El juego de la botella no! ¡ es una jilipollada!- exclamaron Jack y Denise juntos.

- ¡ Vamos! Es divertido … 

Hermione y Draco los miraban con aire incrédulo. Aunque provenía de una familia muggle, Hermione carecía, a pesar de todo, de muchas cosas vitales yendo a Hogwarts. Julia se apresuró rápidamente a explicarles:

- Una persona gira la botella y debe besar a la persona a la que la botella apunta cuando se para. ¡ Primero es en la mejilla, luego si se recae sobre la misma persona es en los labios y la tercera vez es con lengua! 

"¡ Por las barbas de Melin!" gritó Draco interiormente, "¡ pero estan locos! ¿ verdad?" Era inevitable que todo empeoraría, si comenzaban a jugar a eso. Y no tenía ganas de besar a nadie, ¡muchas gracias! Hermione le habia pedido comportarse normalmente (por los muggles), pero esto estaba por encima de sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Draco se dio cuenta rápidamente que no tenía elección. Jack aceptó de mala gana jugar y Denise masculló que si hacía falta, lo haría, pero que era asqueroso. Todos se volvieron hacia Draco, que masculló:

- ¡Estáis completamente pirados! Pero si no tengo elección … 

Julia le envió una ancha sonrisa y puso la botella sobre el suelo.

- ¡ Hermione, empiezas! 

- ¡ Eh! ¿ Por qué yo? 

- ¡ Porque nos invitaste! ¡ y te concedo el honor de hacerlo primero!

Draco se preguntó si Hermione también comenzaba a sentir esta invitación. Se habían divertido  con las películas, pero esto era demasiado. No era que tuviera miedo besar a una chica (tenía ya bastante experiencia), pero ¿besar a una muggle? ¿Delante de un grupo de personas, incluida su peor enemiga durante 4 largos años de escuela? ¡ Había que estar completamente loco! ¡! De reojo, Draco vio a Hermione volverse de un rojo carmesí. Alargó tímidamente la mano e hizo girar la botella. Cada uno contuvo su respiración. El corcho apuntó a Jack. Un ' ooooooh ' se elevó por parte de Rachel y Julia, y la misma Denise sonrió. Jack, él, en cambio, parecía totalmente horrorizado ( no era que no quería a Hermione, pero su orgullo exigía que se comportara así). "Uf, no soy yo" pensó Draco con alivio. Granger estaba muy guapa esta tarde,  pero eso no quería decir que quisiera darle un beso.

- ¡ Vamos Hermione! 

La Gryffindor enrojeció, se levantó y fue a poner un beso sobre la mejilla de Jack, que se volvió tan escarlata como ella. Jack se apresuró a girar la botella, que cayó sobre Rachel. Draco se estremeció. No corría ningún peligro si era Jack quien giraba, visto que los chicos no se se besaban entre ellos "por ahora todo bien" pensó Draco, pero ahora le tocaba de nuevo a una chica

- ¡ Draco! 

¡Oh no!. Esto no podía estar ocurriéndole. Bueno, después de todo era sólo en la mejilla, al  menos la primera vez. ¡ Por lo menos no era Pansy! Draco dejó a Rachel depositar un beso ligero sobre su mejilla. "Esta bien a pesar de todo.... además huele bien … " Fue entonces cuando Rachel le puso la botella en las manos y comprendió que le pertenecía girarla a el. "¡ Oh mierda creí que ya había acabado por ahora!" Con un movimiento vivo de la muñeca, hizo girar  el objeto. En ese mismo momento, Crooskhanks saltó a la habitación. Hermione trató de cogerlo pero era demasiado tarde. La botella se había parado y había pronunciado su veredicto. Draco  debía besar a Crooskhanks.

- ¡ Pero no es justo! ¡ Es un gato! ¡! ¡! ¡ Y un macho además! ¡!  ¡ me niego! - gritó Draco, furioso.

Julia murmuró algo a la oreja de Hermione, que estuvo conforme. 

-¡ Hemos decidido que es valido! ¡ Venga! 

"¡ Oh será....! ¡ lo ha hecho a propósito!"  Draco adoptó en un instante la mirada de odio que guardaba en general para el " Trío Maravilla" en Hogwarts y la lanzó en dirección a Hermione. " estoy seguro que sabe que soy alérgico! ¡ He estado evitando a su maldito gato toda la semana!" Hermione le envió una sonrisa burlona.

- Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

- Vas a pagármelo, sangresu...

Hermione frunció las cejas. Draco suspiró, se había detenido exactamente a tiempo. Temblando de rabia, se acercó a Crooskhanks. El gato saltó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a frotarse contra él. El slytherin reprimió un estornudo que trataba de salir. Refunfuñando, rozó su mejilla contra la cabeza cubierta de pelo del felino.

- ¡ AAAAATCHUUS! ¡ Ya está - AAATCHIAA! - ¿ estáis contentos? 

Ante ese ruido atronador, Crooskhanks dio un bote inmenso en el aire y se escapó para ir a esconderse bajo los abrigos en el vestíbulo de entrada. En el salón, Draco continuaba estornudando. Las chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo por la risa mientras que Jack trataba de disimular una sonrisa detrás de una de sus manos. "¿Pero donde me he metido?" Suspiró Draco, medio estornudando. "Estoy ridículo....además Granger se va a reír de mi si me ve con estos calzoncillos"" 

- lo siento Draco, no sabía que eras alérgico -  reventó de risa Hermione.

Draco puso una mueca y cogió de nuevo la botella.

- Me toca de nuevo. Los gatos no saben jugar, que yo sepa. 

Habitualmente, como todo mago, necesitaba una varita mágica para hacer la magia, pero había aprendido desde muy pequeño a controlar objetos con el pensamiento. Sabía abrir picaportes o levantar vasos con una simple mirada. Y también hacer parar botellas allí dónde lo deseaba. Haciendo voltear el objeto una segunda vez, lo fijó con los ojos y se concentró mucho. Iba a enervar a la sangresucia. Iba a darle celos. Estaba casi seguro que esto iba a funcionar. "Veamos, apunta a..."

- ¡Rachel!

Draco reprimió una sonrisa. En la boca, la segunda vez, había elegido a Julia. Mirando a Hermione de reojo, comprobó con satisfacción que hacía una rara mueca. Rachel se había puesto colorada. 

El Slytherin se inclinó bajo los cloqueos de Julia, las miradas envidiosas de Jack y las sonrisas de Denise, y puso un beso sobre los labios de Rachel. Era dulce y tierno y  valía mil veces más que Pansy, que no sabía besar. Casi tenía ganas de quedarse asií, cuando Hermione tosió discretamente. Draco se retiró y le lanzó un guiño seductor a Rachel que enrojeció cada vez más. Ésta tomó la botella y la partida prosiguió, prolongándose hasta por la noche. 

De manera extraña, Draco apuntó a todas las chicas salvo a Hermione, que cayó una vez más sobre Jack. Cuando lo besó, Draco observó que le miraba con recelo para ver su reacción. Puso una cara de mármol. Después de todo era su primo. Cuando fue de nuevo su turno (Denise acababa de darle un beso en la boca), hizo de nuevo apuntar la botella a Rachel. Julia le dio una pequeña palmada a su amiga y dijo:

- Con la lengua … 

Rachel parecía un poco aprensiva, pero Draco le envió una mirada tan seductora que no se atrevió decir a nada y se adelantó temblando ligeramente. Draco se inclinó a su oreja y murmuró:

- No tienes que temer nada … 

Puso una mano en la cintura de la joven chica y acercó su cara. Rachel le sonrió tímidamente y sus labios se encontraron. Draco esperó un momento, luego deslizó despacio su lengua en la boca de Rachel. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y apretó un poco más, lentamente acariciando el interior de la boca de su compañera. 

Vagamente oyó a Hermione excusarse para ir a aseo y una esquina de sus labios se estiró cuando la puerta del salón crujió. Apretó una última vez a Rachel contra él y se retiró. La joven chica parecía completamente sofocada. 

Siempre había sido  irresistible, y lo sabia. 

Denise parecía bastante celosa y Julia también parecía querer pasar por aquello. Jack, tenía una expresión enfadada. "Sin duda es incapaz de hacer eso" pensó Draco con orgullo. Algunos minutos más tarde, Hermione volvió del aseo. Evitó cuidadosamente cruzar la mirada de Draco sentándose y lo dijo:

- Estoy reventada, ¿vosotros no? Son las tres de la mañana, deberíamos ir a dormir … 

Denise estuvo conforme y Jack también. Julia cogió un cojín y apretó su manta contra ella, acostándose de lado. Hermione cerró la puerta del salón y se acostó. 

La única que parecía no estar de acuerdo era Rachel. Suspiró y miró a Draco, que le sonrió. Le pidió que se acercase, mientras que, implícitamente, pidió algo más.. Le pasó una almohada e hizo sitio al lado de él.

- ¿estas cansado?- le preguntó.

- No,  ¿y tú? 

- No … 

Hubo un incomodo momento, durante el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada, luego cuando la respiración de los otros indicó que se habían dormido, Rachel bajo la voz y dijo:

- ¿Cómo es que nunca que te he visto, si eres el primo de Hermione? Jamás habló de ti … 

Draco tragó fuerte. La verdad es que no habían preparado coartada, era Granger la que respondía por él …

- Yo vivo bastante lejos en eh … Yorkshire. Cerca de Leeds. Hermione y yo nos vemos muy poco.

-  Oh bueno, tenía la impresión de que os conocíais bien … 

- Éramos muy cercanos cuando éramos pequeños, antes de que me trasladase.- "¡ Pero qué gilipolladas estoy contando!"

- Oh.- Rachel se calló un momento luego repitió -¿ Draco? ¿ Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Si

- ¿Tienes novia? 

Afortunadamente todo estaba oscuro, si no Rachel sin duda se habría asustado viendo la sonrisa de triunfo que estiraba los labios de Draco en ese momento "¡ Si Hermione supiera todo esto, me mataría seguro!" Volviéndose hacia Rachel, le murmuró:

- No,  ¿y tú tienes novio?

- No.

- Entonces tengo el derecho a hacer esto …

Deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y la besó, por cuarta vez en la tarde. Era más intenso esta vez, más íntimo también, sin otros alrededor que los espiaran y los juzgaran. El beso se prolongó rápidamente en caricias, pero los dos estaban tan cansados que se durmieron pronto en los brazos del otro …

N/T: holaaaa, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, solo espero que os guste.

Besukis

Alykea 


	9. Algun sentimiento

Un verano en el paraíso.

Capitulo 9: Alguna emoción.

Hermione observaba la forma adormecida de su enemigo algo confusa. Draco tenía su brazo alrededor de Rachel y ésta sonreía ligeramente en sueños. Estaba celosa, pero jamás lo admitiría. "la manera de abrazarla… si esa de ahí fuera yo… ¡ Hermione! ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Te detesta, igual que tu a el! ¡! ¡!". Aunque en cuanto eso, Hermione no estaba del todo segura. "Es tan diferente que en la escuela… oh genial, ahora buscas excusas… hasta ahora el no ha tenido otra opción… oh grrrr, cállate!" Cerró los ojos, expulsando la fastidiosa voz de su cabeza.

- Bueno, de todas formas, todo esto acabará en pocas horas. Tomaremos el desayuno y se irán…- suspiró.

Una de las dormidas figuras se movió y una cansada voz se oyó.

- si tienes algún problema dilo ya

- Denise! Me has asustado!

- Eres tu la que me ha asustado, diciendo gilipolladas a estas horas…¿quieres que hablemos?

Hermione reflexionó un momento…hablar con Denise, contarle lo que le preocupaba, implicaría revelar que ella y draco no eran primos…y que iban juntos al colegio. Seguido, obviamente, de las preguntas que su amiga haría sobre Howgarts. Hermione sabia que a sus amigos no les hacia mucha gracia que mantuviera en secreto esa parte de su existencia. "pfff, y que mas da…mi vida ya va mal..no tengo nada que perder…además, tengo confianza con Denise.."

- esta bien…vamos fuera, se esta bien…

- claro

Saltando sobre los cuerpos dormidos de los demás, ambas chicas salieron al jardín. No era grande, pero tampoco pequeño, con un pequeño estanque y un banco a su lado. El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas y la luna proyectaba sobre la naturaleza inmóvil una luz sombreada y dulce. Las aves y otros animales nocturnos quebrantaban con sus gritos el casi oprimente silencio de la noche. El aire, húmedo, jugaba con el cabello de las chicas, pero no hacia frío. Hermione se sentó en el banco, seguida por Denise.

- te advierto, esto puede hacerse largo…¿seguro que quieres oírlo?

- Si te hace bien hablar, claro

- En primer lugar, Draco no es mi primo.

- ¿sabes? tenia dudas acerca de eso…

- ¿por..porque?

- Si hubieras visto tu cara cuando besó a Rachel….

- Ya, bueno…

- Entonces…¿quién es?

Hermione inspiró profundamente. No estaba segura de cuales de las tantas cosas increíbles de su existencia iba a revelar a su amiga, además de que no se veía con fuerzas para hacerlo. De una cosa si estaba segura, no habría aceptado confiarse con otra persona. Julia adoraba los chismes y sus secretos aparecerían en el periódico en menos de una semana…Rachel, bueno, era imposible contarle nada, puesto que era más que evidente que se sentía atraída por Draco. Jack era un chico, así que estaba fuera de cuestión, sabia que no lo comprendería (lo sabía, sus dos mejores amigos eran chicos).

Denise era perfecta. A pesar de su apariencia algo enfadada y poco sociable, al conocerla, te dabas cuenta de que todo era fachada.

Antes de que Hermione fuera a Howgarts, habían ido juntas a la escuela y ambas se habían odiado desde el principio. Denise, más artística que escolar, sentía celos por las buenas notas de su compañera y Hermione la encontraba demasiado vulgar.

Sin embargo, un día coincidieron en un proyecto de geografía y, tras unos días, se habían vuelto inseparables.

Denise había estado muy triste por la poco explicada desaparición de su amiga, insatisfecha por la explicación de aceptación de una escuela privada. En cuanto hermione volvía de vacaciones, Denise le acosaba con preguntas y Hermione odiaba tener que mentirle. En el fondo, ella siempre había sabido que algún día la verdad saldría a la luz.

- vamos juntos a la escuela..

- ah! La famosa escuela…!

El tono sarcástico de Denise hizo que Hermione sintiera lágrimas en sus ojos.

- escucha, se que nunca he sido muy abierta respecto a este tema…pero tenia mis razones, no es que no quisiera…es que no tengo derecho a hablar de eso…

- ¿pero?

- Pero he decidido contártelo

Los marrones ojos de Hermione se fijaron en los verdes de Denise tratando de descubrir alguna emoción… "por favor, que no me tome por una loca…"

- puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?. Esto es serio, es muy importante. Aunque te lo diga, promete que intentaras creer en mí…

Denise alzó las cejas sorprendida y confusa. Su amiga jamás se había comportado de ese modo. Finalmente suspiró y dijo:

- ok

- Hogwarts es el nombre de mi escuela, es un lugar un poco particular….allí estudiamos...magia.

Los ojos de Denise se abrieron de asombro, pero también le infundieron coraje. Hermione tenia, necesitaba convencerla, pues sabia, que, al fin, se sentiría liberada del enorme peso de su secreto.

- pero no la magia que se ve en la tele, de esa que cortan a la mujer por la mitad y cosas así!...la verdadera magia…así!

Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa levantó el índice, se había entrenado en secreto para poder dominar pequeños conjuros sin la varita. Denise se apartó ligeramente, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en Hermione.

- ¡Lumus!

Una parte de su dedo se iluminó con una luz viva, iluminando a ambas chicas, el banco y parte del pequeño jardín.

Un pequeño grito se formó en la boca de la joven muggle. Con la respiración algo brusca, se acercó para examinar el dedo de su amiga, buscando, sin duda, alguna pequeña bombilla o un encendedor.

- pero..es imposible…¿Cómo lo has hecho?...esto tiene algún truco…

- Denise

- ¿Dónde te has escondido el interruptor? Esto no es…

- ¡Denise!

- ¿q…que?

- Soy una bruja

- N..

Denise estaba boquiabierta. Había imaginado millones de cosas, cada una más inverosímil que la anterior, pero jamás se habría imaginado esto cuando hermione le dijo que era un asunto muy serio. Aunque su amiga le había pedido que intentara creerle, Denise no estaba muy segura de poder hacerlo. Ella tenia una mente abierta, pero es que esto era demasiado.

- yo..Hermione…me gustaría mucho poder creerte…pero no puedo...

- espera, ¿ves esa flor de allí?

- Si…

- ¡Accio!

- Ahhhh! Viene…vuela hacia mí!

Esto no era completamente cierto. La pequeña flor hizo un perfecto trayecto por el aire hasta posarse en la mano tendida de Hermione, que sonrió, respiró el perfume y se la tendió a Denise, que la cogió con aire incrédulo.

- eh…¿puedes hacer otras cosas como esta?

- Si, pero me haría falta la varita…y técnicamente hablando, no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela. Es una ley que prohíbe a los magos sin licencia hacerlo sin autorización. Pero las cosas que te he enseñado pasaran inadvertidas…

- ¿varita?¿ley?¿magos licenciados? ¿Cuántas más cosas no me has contado?

- Muchas, por desgracia…pero primero te hablaré de Draco. Por muy raro que parezca, es mi peor enemigo.

- ¿como? Pero parecéis muy…

- Ya, es que le dije que si me molestaba le enviaría de vuelta a su casa…su padre le echó a la calle hace una semana. Lucius Malfoy (su padre) es un hombre horrible. En el mundo de los magos, evidentemente, hay buenos y malos, y los Malfoy forman parte de la peor especie. Critican a la gente que procede de familias muggles, como yo, y son muy ofensivos. Es una horrible forma de racismo. Eso es lo que nos hace Draco a mis amigos y a mí, desde nuestra entrada en Hogwarts. Harry, uno de mis mejores amigos, tiene también muchas razones para odiarle, pero te contaré su historia otro día. En fin, lo cierto es que Malfoy Junior acabó por casualidad en mi casa hace algunos días (mi madre le recogió haciendo autostop) y aquí estoy, atrapada con él. El caso es que le prometí que le ayudaría a recuperar sus cosas de su casa, pero no será fácil, su mansión esta rodeada por encantamientos de seguridad…y además, está su padre.

- Y..a pesar de todo eso…¿te has enamorado de él?

- Eh…yo no lo diría de esa forma…- Denise le miró de reojo – pero si.

- Ok.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente sin que se dieran cuenta y de repente se sintieron muy cansadas.

- no se que decir…tampoco se si puedo llegar a creer en toda esta historia de magos y brujas, pero lo intentaré. En cuanto a Draco, deja que las cosas sigan su curso, tengo la impresión de que podría funcionar entre vosotros, al menos, durante el verano…

- gracias Denise

Hermione estrechó fuertemente a su amiga. Le hacia falta en Hogwarts una presencia femenina, aunque no se entendía mal con Ginny, Lavender y Parvati. Se divertía mucho con Harry y Ron pero en cuanto a sentimientos, ambos eran nulos. Ron no tenia ni idea, y aunque Harry si la tuviera, él tenia bastante con sus problemas.

- si pero un día de estos, tendrás que explicarme eso de los conjuros...

La Gryffindor estuvo conforme y dijo que ya era hora de volver. Cambiaron la noche y sus secretos por el calor del sueño. Mientras andaba, Hermione vio que Draco tenía a Rachel y su corazón se encogió dolorosamente.

En cuanto las cabezas de las chicas tocaron la almohada, se durmieron profundamente.

_Por la mañana, después del desayuno…_

- ¡Hermione, muchas gracias por todo!¡Ha sido genial! Y encantada de haberte conocido Draco.

Julia, entusiasta como siempre, abrazó a Hermione y luego a Draco. Jack asintió con la cabeza y salió, no le gustaban demasiado las demostraciones de afecto y cortesía.

Rachel se adelantó, con el bolso en la mano y ligeramente sonrojada. Hermione aguantó lo que pudo y sonrió, respondiendo 'si, si' a la proposición de Rachel de organizar otra fiesta en su casa.

- Hasta la vista Draco

- Adiós Rachel.

Hermione sintió la mano de Denise posarse sobre su hombro cuando Rachel depositó un beso en los labios de Draco, quien no pareció muy sorprendido. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Denise se colocó en el vano de la puerta, empujando "sin querer" a Rachel y preguntó, sonriente:

- ¿Todo bien Hermione?

- Si.

Esta última le devolvió una sonrisa inmensa y Denise le respondió con un guiño.

- te llamaré…

- más te vale...

- Ciao Hermione!... hasta luego Draco

Y con el último adiós de Denise, el grupo se fue, dejando a ambos enemigos de nuevo solos, cara a cara. Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el marco, suspirando. Draco se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo y dijo:

- bueno, no ha estado tan mal, ¿no?

Unas súbitas ganas de golpearlo se apoderaron de Hermione, casi quería pelearse con él. De probarle que ella también podía ser interesante, de probarle que ella también podía ser atractiva.

- si…sobretodo para "ciertas" personas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Parecías entenderte muy bien con Rachel! – respondió Hermione, con calma, pero secamente.

Su interior gritaba. Se odiaba por provocarlo cuando él se había mostrado tan amable y gentil con sus amigos. Demasiado gentil. Esperando su respuesta hermione tuvo un pensamiento muy irónico. "Parezco ron echándome la bronca cuando salía con Víctor…que horror "

- bueno si, no veo el problema…

Draco mostraba su enervante sonrisa. "Quiere provocarme…seguro. Quiere guerra, pues bien…aunque creo que me arrepentiré, pero bueno… "

- Francamente, me asombras, Malfoy. Me tratas como una muggle, dedicas toda tu existencia a detestar a los brujos nacidos en familias no mágicas, y mira tú por donde, pasas la noche con una muggle.

- No te importa

- Claro que si!

- De eso nada!

- Es mi amiga…y es en mi casa donde la has besado!

Los labios de Draco se ensancharon y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione.

- ¿estás celosa?

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró. No sabia que más decirle, su repertorio de excusas estaba agotado y se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

- da igual!

Subió rápidamente la escalera sin mirar atrás y entró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Holaaaaa!!! Bueno, antes de nada, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…éste retraso no tiene excusa, (aunque podría enumerar algunas cuantas jeje).

De verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes, espero que a partir de ahora no tarde tanto.

Bueno, un beso a todos y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, ¡¡¡sois lo mejor!!!

Alykea


	10. A la mierda las consecuencias

Un verano en el paraíso.

Capítulo 10: A la mierda las consecuencias.

Draco, no estaba muy bien en ese momento. "La tenia….ah!. Me la jugó bien con su mierda de gato, ahora se encierra en su habitación a llorar la pobrecita…" se rió burlonamente y fue a por un bote de coca cola al frigorífico. Se había acostumbrado bastante al modo de vida muggle, pero echaba de menos su mansión. No a su padre, desde luego, pero sí su casa, su habitación, sus cosas… Tendría que pensar seriamente el ir a buscar sus cosas, pero creyó mejor esperar hasta que Hermione se calmara un poco.

Tomando a sorbitos la gaseosa bebida, se sentó delante del televisor y lo encendió, apareciendo un programa que él jamás había visto antes. La gente estaba sobre un escenario y cantaba, y en una pantalla situada al fondo del escenario desfilaban unas palabras. Draco, escuchando la música atentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo las letras. "Que raro…normalmente cuando se canta una canción, nos la sabemos de memoria, pero esta gente hace trampa mirando la letra…tendré que preguntárselo a Hermione. . . ah no, es verdad, se ha enfadado". No pudo evitar reírse, ¿Quién se habría imaginado que su peor enemiga estaría resentida si el besaba a una de sus amigas?.

Bueno, a pesar de todo, era comprensible, por toda esa historia de los sangre sucia. . . pero Draco estaba seguro de que si hubiera besado a una bruja, Hermione no habría reaccionado de otro modo.

De repente, se puso a pensar en Rachel y en su conversación la tarde anterior. No era fea, cierto, pero no era su tipo de chica. Le gustaban los desafíos y ella se había rendido sin problemas. Incluso se preguntó, con una media sonrisa, hasta donde habría llegado si se lo hubiese pedido.

Le había dado su numero de teléfono, pero en cuanto se lo dio, lo tiró a la basura. Él no era de esos que volvía a contactar con sus conquistas, y, de todos modos, no quería herir (al menos, no demasiado) a Hermione. Le dejaría saber, después de algunos días, que lo había hecho sólo por diversión. . . y para alcanzarla un poco. . . "me pregunto cómo será besarla. . . ¡Oh!¡No seas ridículo! Es tu peor enemiga!...si, pero estaba muy guapa con ese pijama. . . pero las consecuencias, Draco, las consecuencias. . . ¡a la mierda las consecuencias!...de todos modos jamás te atreverás. . . eso es lo que tu te crees".

Tras este pequeño debate con su propia cabeza, se levantó y se fue de nuevo al vestíbulo y subió las escaleras de puntillas. Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y tocó.

- déjame en paz!

Su voz parecía rota, como si hubiera llorado. No pudo dejas de sentir un ligero pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos?...Nah, ella también se lo había buscado.

- Granger, abre la puerta!

- No!

- Te ordeno que abras la puerta!

- ¿y si no qué!

Grrrr. . . eh si, ella podía ser un coñazo con ese punto! Pero si de verdad quería jugar a ese juego. . . .

- si no la echo abajo

- Pfff

- Oh si. . . ¿no me crees, pequeña sangresucia?. Muy bien, pues ya veras!

Tomó un poco de carrerilla en el pasillo, reunió fuerza en el hombro derecho, y se lanzó contra la puerta. Vaciló un poco, pero no se movió. Lo repitió y se rompió un poco. Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de chocar por tercera vez, Hermione abrió la puerta, él entró dentro, tirando a los dos al suelo, el tirado sobre ella. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor pintada en la cara. Draco sonrió y secó el rastro de una lágrima en su cara.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Sus ojos se abrieron precipitadamente y colocó sus manos en el musculoso pecho de Draco, intentando vanamente apartarlo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Acabas de atropellarme, me tiras al suelo y me hago daño en la cabeza. . . .pero seguro que no me has hecho daño!

- ¿Qué es lo que el malo slytherin aún no ha hecho a la gentil gryffindor?

- Cierra la boca, Malfoy. . . ¡y muévete!

- ¿y si no tengo ganas?

Hermione entreabrió la boca, sorprendida, y lo miró con grandes ojos. "Casi diría que ella está. . . sexy así". Pero alejó ese pensamiento y le sonrió.

- eres medianamente confortable, ¿sabes?

PAF! Se encogió. Tanto peor si aquello dejaba marca. . . al menos, a parte de ella, nadie la vería. . . y no estaban Potter y Weasley para fastidiar. Aun así, ella podría haber ido un poco menos lejos. Suspirando y tocándose la mejilla, se levantó y le tendió la mano. Poniendo una pequeña mueca, Hermione la cogió y se levantó también.

- Lo siento

- No es nada

- ¿Que?

- He dicho que no es nada, ¿estas sorda?

- Eh no. . . pero jamás habría creído que. . .

- ¡Bueno, vale!¡Yo también tengo derecho a decir cosas normales de vez en cuando!

Hermione lo miró de hito n hito, y asintió con la cabeza, un poco asombrada.

"Estoy seguro de que después de volver a Hogwarts irá a contárselo todos a sus novios. . .debería de haberme quedado en casa y hacer frente a Lucius. . . a estas horas ya estaría muerto pero me habría evitado meterme en toda esta mierda". Se sentó en la cama mirando al vacío. Hermione se quedó de pie observándolo un instante, luego se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su brazo. Draco no dijo nada, pero observó que los dedos de la chica temblaban ligeramente.

- Yo. . . por supuesto que tienes derecho a decir lo que quieras Draco. Nadie te lo impide.

Este último levantó la cabeza. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre sin sombra de burla o asco. "No es tan desagradable de oír. . . "

- oh si. . .

- Si es por tu padre, dile que deje de fastidiarte (ah, no, cierto, ya lo ha hecho). No tiene derecho a tratarte así! Venga, vamos! Iremos a por tus cosas esta tarde!

- ¿Q-que?

- ¡Ya lo he decidido! Mis padres no vuelven hasta mañana por la noche. . . y si me doy prisa, puedo conseguir una escoba y una capa de invisibilidad para esta tarde. . . ¿sabes volar hasta tu casa, no?

- Si, pero Granger. . . ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas a punto de hacer?

Hermione se sonrojó y bajó los ojos, un poco avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar.

- Creo. . .

- Te agradezco muchísimo que quieras ayudarme, pero tu conoces a mi padre. . . es un tirano, un monstruo. . . no vacilaría en matarnos a los dos.

- Es por eso que nos hará falta una distracción. . . es una pena que no seamos tres. . .

Draco la miró. No sabia que pensar. . . esto podía funcionar, cierto, pero sus posibilidades pendían de un hilo a punto de romperse. Tenia muchísimas ganas de recuperar su varita, sus libros y sus cosas. De repente, tuvo una idea.

- No necesitamos ser tres, al menos no para ir allí. . . pero siempre puedo pedirle a algún elfo domestico que distraiga a Lucius mientras me meto en mi habitación y lo recojo todo. . . creo que ya sé a quien pedírselo. . .

- Entonces. . . ¿estas preparado?

La observó un instante, sumergiendo su mirada en la suya. Ella tenia ganas de pelear, de sentirse útil, eso es lo que veía en sus ojos. Draco se sintió de pronto muy conmovido. Nadie había querido jamás hacer algo como eso por él, nadie. Respiró profundamente, la tomó en sus brazos y apretó suavemente.

- Si, lo estoy.

Ella le abrazó también. Por primera vez, Draco se sintió feliz. Por primera vez, tuvo la impresión de que no estaba solo. "Hermione, me has dado tanto, no puedes saberlo. . . jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente. . . ". Una ligera pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios, la soltó.

- Bueno, eso no es todo, si de verdad vamos a ir allí esta tarde, será mejor que nos consigas esa escoba. . . mi casa está bastante lejos.

- Eh. . . ok.

Pareciendo al principio un poco perdida, la Gryffindor fue a sentarse en su escritorio y garabateó algo sobre un trozo de papel. Cuando hubo acabado, lo plegó en dos y señaló a Draco que la siguiera abajo.

- ¿Puedo leerlo?

- No. Será mejor que no sepas a quien le pido ayuda.

"En efecto" pensó vagamente Draco, mientras que ella se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea. Sacó de la parte trasera una planta con un pequeño frasco de polvo azul, que se parecía extrañamente al polvo Flu.

- Este polvo permite enviar algo a un lugar muy preciso, es así cómo me comunico con mis amigos brujos. Es aún más rápido que las lechuzas.

Hermione lanzó un puñado sobre las cenizas de la chimenea, y las rojas llamas se elevaron. Murmuró algo incomprensible (Privet Drivet 4, la habitación más pequeña) y tiró su carta al fuego. Ésta chisporroteó y después, desapareció.

- Bueno, solo nos queda esperar. . .

La respuesta no tardó. Un pergamino enrollado apareció de repente y Hermione se apresuró a tomarlo. Extrañamente, la carta parecía muy pesada. Hermione pareció quitarle algo y a continuación la leyó. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Mientras tanto, Draco había tendido la mano y parecía estar desenrollando lo que se reveló ser una capa alrededor de una Saeta de fuego. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

- Entonces. . .¿cómo está Potter?

Hermione le miró de reojo.

- Muy bien, si te interesa saberlo. El. . .

- No mucho la verdad.

- Ok. Entonces sólo nos queda prepararlo todo y esperar hasta la tarde. . .

N/T: perdón por el retraso, espero que os haya gustado este capi.

Besukis a todos

Alykea


	11. Un mundo aparte

Un verano en el paraíso.

Capítulo 11: Un mundo aparte.

El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer detrás de las casas de las afueras de Chelmsford. Un viento dulce soplaba y sólo algunas personas discutían en sus terrazas alrededor de los restos de alguna barbacoa amistosa. El aire era muy húmedo y los niños ya acostados se revolvían sus camas, agobiados por el calor. Dos sombras se agazaparon detrás de un banco, esperando que el señor que aparcaba su coche al otro lado de la calle volviese a su casa. Una de las formas se levantó y dijo:

- ¿Está bien¿Lo tienes todo?

El otro se levantó a su vez, blandiendo algo deforme en su mano.

- Si. . .

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto Hermione?. Yo puedo ir solo perfectamente. . .

- ¿Y tu crees que Harry se pondría contento si supiera que te he dejado volar con su escoba y su capa, los dos objetos más preciados que posee?. De eso nada Draco, voy contigo.

Draco masculló. Aunque no lo confesara, sabía que apreciaría la compañía de Hermione, sobre todo en una tarea tan agotadora, pero no tenía ganas de que algo le ocurriera. Ya había visto a su padre actuando y era cosa conocida que Lucius Malfoy no mostraba ninguna piedad hacia quienquiera que fuera.

- Bueno... creo que la vía está libre...ya podemos ir.

El Slytherin montó a horcajadas en la escoba, a pesar de todo bastante contento. Siempre había soñado con probar la Saeta de Fuego. Hermione subió detrás de él y colocó tentativamente sus manos alrededor de la cintura del chico. Se acordó de una situación similar, en la que estuvo sentada en la espalda de un hipogrifo detrás de Harry, a punto de ir a salvar a Sirius Black... pero aquello parecía tan lejano. Y con Draco, era diferente. Cuando se había agarrado a Harry, se había sentido segura, pero allí, tenía más bien la impresión de que cogiéndose a Draco, peligraba. Extrañamente, se dio cuenta que le gustaba eso.

Hermione echó la capa de invisibilidad por encima de sus cabezas, rezando para que los cubriera a ambos.

- Aquí estamos, de camino hacia nuevas aventuras. . . – murmuró mientras la escoba se elevaba en el aire.

- ¿Hmm?

- Oh nada, solo eran cosas que dicen en los dibujos animados de los niños. . .

Draco reprimió una sonrisa, dejando sus pensamientos mezclarse en su mente. Instintivamente, se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha y la escoba siguió su orden, atravesando la noche como un cohete. Hermione se le agarraba desesperadamente al principio pero al cabo de cierto tiempo, ella también se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar del vuelo. El viento le azotaba en la cara, jugando con sus cabellos y el aire era más fresco a esta altitud.

- Empiezo a entender la pasión de la gente a volar. . .

- Eh si. . . aquí uno se siente como en un mundo aparte. . .

Hermione apoyó su cabeza ligeramente sobre la espalda de Draco, que no se movió. Se sentían muy bien así, en una posición intima que les hizo olvidar por algunos instantes el desafío que les esperaba. El vuelo duró 2 horas, pero tuvieron la impresión de que habían trascurrido sólo algunos minutos desde su salida. Fue Draco quien, totalmente sorprendido, sacó a Hermione de su ensueño para señalarle una masa sombría e imponente que se levantaba entre las tinieblas del horizonte.

- La Mansión Malfoy.

La joven chica levantó la cabeza. Una gran mansión se elevaba delante de ellos, una de las más extraordinarias que jamás había visto. El aspecto sombrío y gótico del lugar le daba escalofríos y tenía la impresión de encontrarse en una extraña película de terror. "El interior debe ser suntuoso..." imaginó. Todos los cuentos de fantasmas de princesas que vivían en casas solariegas iguales a ésta le volvieron a la memoria y sonrió, apretando inconscientemente sus brazos alrededor de Draco. "Si solamente Lucius no estuviera allí…".

- No consigo imaginarte viviendo en otro lugar que no sea éste.

- Pues hace ya una semana que vivo en tu casa y me desenvuelvo bastante bien.

- Si, pero la Mansión Malfoy y tú tenéis algo en común... un tipo de encanto sombrío …

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos los ojos, mientras que Hermione se preguntaba porqué había sido tan tonta de decir eso. El joven había oído en su vida varios cumplidos a propósito de su físico, de su inteligencia y su familia, pero jamás le habían dicho que tenía un encanto sombrío. Eso le gustó muchísimo.

- Gracias

- Eh. . . yo. .

- ¡Calla!

Precipitadamente se había se enderezado. Una luz se había encendido en el segundo piso y él sabía exactamente qué habitación era aquella. La oficina de su padre. Múltiples imágenes de reprimendas, sermones y torturas aparecieron en su mente. Una bola se formó en su estomago y tragó. Estaban justo por encima de la mansión y la única torre (exactamente donde se encontraba su habitación) no estaba muy lejos. Desgraciadamente, Draco sabía que todavía tenían trabajo antes de llegar allá. Lucius, ciertamente, no dejaba su domicilio sin protecciones, tanto por tierra como por aire.

- Déjame tu varita

Hermione se la tendió, curiosa. Seguramente no iría a lanzar ningún hechizo. ¡Era ilegal!. Pero aparentemente, Draco se lo tomaba a broma, porque murmuró:

- Aparecia!

Una cúpula semejante a una pompa de jabón se volvió visible, engullendo por completo en su interior la Mansión de los Malfoy.

- Burbuja de protección... el problema es que jamás me dijo…

- Espera – dijo Hermione recuperando su varita.

Su mente iba a toda velocidad, repasando todos los hechizos que había aprendido. Si alguien hubiera podido mirar eso, habría podido comparar su memoria con un ordenador de datos de la policía de estado: lleno de cosas comprensibles solamente para ella.

- ¡Creo que lo tengo¡Protectum eclatam!

La burbuja voló en pedazos. Fragmentos de hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, parecidos a proyectiles y Draco tuvo que apelar a todos sus talentos de jugador de Quidditch para evitarlos.

- Bueno, bien hecho...pero podrías habernos hecho matar …

Hermione le dio una pequeña palmada en la nuca.

- ¿Quieres tus cosas si o no?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero avísame cuado hagas esta clase de cosas.

Draco dirigió la escoba con destino a la torre. La detuvo y repitió nuevamente 'Aparecia '. Esta vez, fue una luz azul la que iluminó sus campos de visión. Su padre lo había previsto todo. La protección estaba colocada alrededor de su habitación y reforzada en las ventanas.

- ¿Quieres que yo. . . ?

- No. Éste es demasiado poderoso... apenas tendrías tiempo de acabar tu frase y ya estaríamos reducidos a polvo.

Cogió la varita y reculó un poco, dejando a punto de caer a Hermione, que protestó.

- Calla, a partir de ahora, hay que hacer el menor ruido posible. ¡Aparecia Totalis!

La mansión se cubrió de colores. Por lo que podían ver, era casi imposible entrar allí. Si Hermione no hubiera tenido tanto miedo, habría admirado de buena gana la gama de tonos que recubría la casa, evocando en ella memorias de castillos de diamantes de las hadas. De repente, Draco hizo caer la Saeta en picado y Hermione tuvo que aguantarse las ganas, más mal que bien, de gritar. La escoba se lanzaba, arrastrándolos en la loca carrera que los acercaba cada vez más al suelo. Fue sólo a un metro de la tierra firme dónde se enderezaron para aterrizar lentamente. Se encontraban al pie de la parte Este, lo más lejos posible de la oficina de Lucius. Draco rogó silenciosamente que su padre no hubiera mirado por la ventana y visto los hechizos protectores al descubierto. Miró a su alrededor, vivamente, y con un golpe de varita eliminó los colores.

- Ven, vi un tragaluz qué no brillaba, por allá.

Agarró a Hermione, que acababa de esconder las cosas de Harry bajo un matorral. Draco le había explicado que las capas de invisibilidad no funcionaban en la mansión, limitando desdichadamente sus posibilidades. Corrieron frenéticamente hasta la pared, dónde Draco se agachó y miró por una pequeña ventana. La luz les llegaba por detrás, así como un olor a pollo asado. Ambos adolescentes se dieron cuenta con pesar del hambre que tenían, porque no habían comido nada desde el desayuno.

- Son las cocinas… solamente hay elfos domésticos, así que no tenemos gran cosa que temer. ¡Si necesitan ser persuadidos, siempre tenemos tu varita!

Hermione iba a protestar, pero cambió de opinión. El tiempo no estaba para disputas.

- ¡Alohomora!

La ventana se abrió sin problemas. Draco se apartó para dejarle pasar, una mueca inquieta pintada en la cara. Hermione intentó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de deslizarse por la abertura. El tragaluz era bastante alto y tuvo que saltar para aterrizar en el suelo de piedra. Levantándose espolsando su vestido con las manos, se reencontró nariz a nariz con una buena media docena de elfos que la escudriñaban con todo el temor que sus inmensos ojos podían contener. Oyó un gemido murmurado detrás de ella y se volvió para ver que Draco había calculado mal su salto. Estaba tirado en el suelo y cogía su pie, haciendo muecas de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que me he torcido el tobillo. . .

Suspirando, le ayudó, con dificultad, a levantarse. Los elfos no se movían. Miraban de reojo a Hermione, amedrentados, pero evitaban totalmente mirar a Draco. Éste se apoyó en el hombro de la chica y se puso a hablarles:

- ¡Elfos! Es muy importante que Lucius no sepa que estoy aquí¿entendido?

Ninguno se movió. El Slytherin sintió sus manos se apretaban formando puños.

- ¡Respondedme¡! Estoy armado y os prometo que vais a pasar un cuarto de hora muy malo si no queréis ayudarnos

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Posiblemente, si probaras que ellos. . . .

- ¡Cállate!

Uno de los elfos, un poco más grande que los otros, se adelantó.

- El amo Draco no debería estar aquí. El amo dijo que si el amo Draco volvía, debíamos decírselo inmediatamente o si no nos haría tomar un baño en una bañera de ácido …

La Gryffindor palideció. No se asombraba que su enemigo fuera tan malo (al menos lo había sido, porque se mejoraba cada vez más) si había sido educado por un hombre como Lucius Malfoy. Ignorando a Draco, ella se adelantó.

- Escuchadme. . . nosotros hemos venido solamente para buscar las cosas de Draco, después nos iremos de nuevo … Lucius no necesita saber que hemos estado aquí. Seremos muy discretos, no se dará cuenta de nada...

- Va a enfadarse mucho más si la encuentra a usted con su hijo señorita. . . usted tiene sangre muggle

Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Adoraba a los elfos domésticos, pero podían ser muy testarudos a veces.

- Pues bien, desde luego, eso no va a impedirme ayudar a mis amigos. Vamos Draco!

Obligó al Slytherin a atravesar la habitación. Alcanzaron una puerta que desembocaba en una escalera. Draco tardó cierto tiempo en subirla, a causa de su tobillo, pero ambos llegaron a pesar de todo al gran vestíbulo central, donde se pararon (no sin verificar que no había nadie) para descansar un poco.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Si?

- Has dicho. . . has dicho que yo era tu. . . tu amigo

- Oh. . . eso. .

- ¿Es verdad?

- Ya lo he dicho.

Draco tenía muchas ganas de responderle algo amable, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras. Un ruido en el fondo del vestíbulo lo sacó de su sopor y se puso a cojear hacia la gran escalera que conducía a los pisos, avisando a Hermione que lo siguiera.

- Vamos. . . he oído algo. . . no hay tiempo que perder.

Pasos resonaban ahora sobre el embaldosado de mármol y Hermione casi tuvo que tirar de Draco para hacerle subir las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando el ruido de los pasos se paró al pie de la escalera en la que estaban.

- ¡Draco¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo aquí!

Holaaaa! Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capi más. Esta vez he intentado traducir más rápidamente, aunque dentro de poco tengo exámenes así que no podré traducir mucho, pero lo intentaré.

Mucha gente me ha pedido besos. . . . Yo también quiero! Pero no olvidéis que yo solo soy la traductora de este fantástico fic.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Besukis

Alykea


	12. Buena en el fondo

Un verano en el paraíso.

Capitulo 12: Buena en el fondo.

- ¿Ma…mamá ?

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba en el primer escalón de la escalera, vestida con un vestido de seda verde-gris pálido. Una esmeralda en forma de gota colgaba de una delicada cadena de plata de su cuello y los pendientes finos, también de esmeraldas y plata, contrastaban con sus cabellos largos y rubios. Hermione se sorprendió, a pesar de la situación, admirándola. Esas galas debían valer tres veces todo su guardarropa reunido. La cara de la madre de Draco tenía un aire sorprendido y un fruncimiento de cejas comenzaba a formarse sobre su delicada frente.

Draco, apoyándose un poco en Hermione, volvió a bajar la escalera y se rascó la garganta. Si no hubieran estado a punto de hacerse linchar, la Gryffindor se habría reído de la mueca que hacía su amigo.

- Yo. . . – comenzó, pero Narcissa ya estaba a su lado.

- ¡Qué inconsciencia¡No me atrevo a imaginarme lo que tu padre diría si te encuentra aquí! Afortunadamente esta en su estudio a esta hora, sino... ¿y cómo demonios hiciste para pasar los hechizos de defensa¿Donde has estado¡Me has echo sudar sangre!

- Mamá

- ¡Envié lechuzas a todas partes¡! A los Goyle, los Crabbe y también a los Parkinson, aunque sé cuánto detestas a su hija… Tu padre no sabe nada de eso evidentemente, no quiso escucharme cuando le dije que había que enviar a alguien a buscarte¡Oh¡Qué inconsciencia!

- Mamá!

- Incluso llegué a ponerme en contacto con Andrómeda. . . en caso de que. . . ¡y sabes muy bien en que estado me pone hablar con tu tía!

- Mamá!

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Era algo bueno que al menos alguien se haya inquietado por Draco. Sabía que se habría sentido completamente traicionado sino. "Es raro como aprendemos a conocer la verdadera naturaleza de la gente durante situaciones parecidas… "

Draco parecía muy confuso, pero Narcissa seguía con la reprimenda. La perorata duró por lo menos dos minutos hasta que una puerta se abrió dos pisos más arriba y una voz atronadora llegara hasta ellos.

- ¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTE JALEO¡PEDÍ QUE NO SE ME MOLESTARA BAJO NINGÚN PRETEXTO! NARCISSA!

En el piso de abajo, Narcissa calló. Señaló silenciosamente con el dedo una puerta a la derecha en lo alto de la escalera. Hermione no se hizo de rogar. Tirando de Draco (a quien le costaba avanzar) con fuerza, subió los últimos escalones de mármol, abrió la puerta y empujó al Slytherin hacia el interior, antes de seguirle y de cerrar el cerrojo. Se encontraban en una especie de guardarropa donde estaban colgadas diversas capas de pieles y abrigos. Draco se sentó en un abrigo y comenzó a examinar su tobillo mientras Hermione pegaba la oreja contra la puerta. Ruidos de pasos rabiosos resonaban en el pasillo y pronto, la voz enervada de Lucius les llegó.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Estaba tranquilamente redactando las cuentas de mis donaciones al Ministerio...

- Era yo, Lucius. Gourky rompió uno de mis perfumes de París haciendo la limpieza.

- Maldito elfo doméstico. . . ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Se fue cuando gritaste.

- Me ocuparé de eso más tarde y trataremos de comprarte otro perfume. Bueno¿puedo volver a trabajar en paz ahora?

Hermione se despegó de la puerta cuando oyó un ruido que le indicó que Narcissa acababa sin duda de besar a su marido para apaciguarle. Lucius volvió a pasar algunos segundos más tarde delante del guardarropa y el ruido de sus pasos se perdió mientras volvía a su estudio. Se volvió hacia Draco, que había cerrado los ojos.

- Encantadora, tu familia. . .

Recibió por única respuesta un gruñido exasperado. Mientras Hermione se levantaba, la puerta del guardarropa se abrió de golpe y una mano adornada de sortijas de plata la sacó fuera. Narcissa aún parecía furiosa, pero un poco más calmada. Hermione se apartó y oyó a Draco protestar cuando su madre le ordenó levantarse.

- Tengo torcido el tobillo. . .

- No me sorprende, no quiero imaginar cómo habéis entrado aquí!

Hermione sacó su varita. Ahora que tenían un poco de tiempo, podía posiblemente hacer algo por él.

- ¡Ferula Emendo!

La joven chica comprobó con satisfacción que la cara de Draco recobró un poco de color. Narcissa se volvió precipitadamente hacia ella, como si la viera por primera vez (lo cual era un poco verdad).

- ¿Y tú¿Quien eres?

Hermione sintió su corazón estrecharse un poco. Sabía demasiado bien que Draco ya había hablado de ella a sus padres. Sabelotodo Granger, la única persona que era mejor en la escuela que él. Una sangresucia, además. "Parece que no acabara bien a pesar de todo" pensó con vehemencia. Pero de todos modos¿que tenían que perder? Según Draco, él ya no contaba para su padre y Hermione estaba convencida de que Narcissa Malfoy era buena en el fondo, aunque fuera en el fondo fondo.

- Hermione Granger, señora.

Narcissa la recorrió con la mirada un momento, pareciendo buscar en su memoria. Frunció el ceño, luego con aire de asombro infantil.

- Yo ya te he visto... en los mundiales de Quidditch, el año pasado... con Harry Potter y Weasley¿verdad?

- S. . . Si

- Granger …Granger... ¿no eres también quien obtiene tan buenos resultados en Hogwarts¿Tú ya me habías hablado de eso, no Draco?

Este último parecía preparado para salir pitando como un conejo. Meneó la cabeza rápidamente y se levantó, con su tobillo de nuevo a las mil maravillas. Dio un paso adelante, pero su madre le paró con una mano en el pecho.

- ¡OH NO¡Me debes unas cuantas explicaciones¡Vamos al salón azul!

Giró los talones y volvió a bajar la escalera. Hermione miró de reojo a Draco, que le avisó con la cabeza que debía seguir a Narcissa. Los tres atravesaron el vestíbulo y se metieron por un pequeño pasillo lateral, en oposición a las cocinas. Atravesaron el comedor, en el que podía caber perfectamente toda la casa de Hermione, el jardín incluido, y la sala de música en la cual Hermione admiró el piano de cola magnífico y el conjunto de arpas doradas dispuestas alrededor del cuarto.

- ¿Tocas? - preguntó ella señalando con el dedo el piano.

Draco la miró con una semi sonrisa.

- No desde los 7 años, cuando mordí al profesor porque quería hacerme tocar una pieza de un compositor muggle... un tal Chopet... creo …

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando oyó a Hermione murmurar "típico" e "inculto". Narcissa se volvió y dejó inmediatamente de sonreír. Aunque prefería con mucho a su madre que a su padre, ella podía mostrarse completamente temible a veces. Después de haber atravesado un segundo corredor a oscuras, abrió una pequeña puerta y penetraron en un salón donde todo estaba decorado de un azul pálido, de ahí el nombre de ' salón azul'. Narcissa se sentó en una de las numerosas butacas Luís XIV pero no invitó a ambos adolescentes a que hiciesen lo mismo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno. . .

- Tu padre puede volver en cualquier momento, conoces su talento para sorprender a la gente en situaciones comprometedoras. Apresúrate, no voy a comerte …

"Por lo menos no ahora" añadió irónicamente Hermione en su cabeza. Draco parecía muy nervioso y ella igual, había que reconocerlo. El rubio pasó una mano por sus finos cabellos y se rascó la garganta.

- Bueno. Como sabes, padre me echó a la calle. Él te dijo sin duda por qué - echó una molesta mirada a Hermione, quien se decidió a mirar el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo - Viendo su cólera, me dije que habría prohibido a la familia ocuparse de mí... es verdad que no pensé en tata Andrómeda…

Narcissa hizo un ruido de desaprobación.

- Completamente comprensible.

- Y no tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa de Crabbe, Goyle o Pansy... entonces me fui andando... comenzó a llover y alguien me recogió haciendo autostop.

- ¿Haciendo que?

- Autostop, mamá…en coche, ya sabes, estas maquinas que utilizan los muggles para desplazarse: grande, de diferentes colores y que hacen ruido.

- Hummm.

Narcissa parecía lejos de estar encantada con esta noticia. Sin embargo, Draco siguió.

- Sucedió que la persona que me recogió no era otra que la madre de Hermione... aunque no lo supe hasta más tarde. Me ofreció albergarme una noche y como estaba desesperado... en fin, eso es...

Su madre bajó los ojos y Hermione comprobó que parecía medianamente loca de rabia. La voz que salió de la boca de la mujer era muy dulzona, como controlada a duras penas.

- Le dijiste a la primera persona que viste: voy a vivir en su casa. Sabes que habrías podido hacerte matar, Draco¿Y si hubieran descubierto tu identidad?

- Pero si ya te he dicho que era la madre de Hermione!

- Pero eso tu no lo sabias!

Draco se sentó en una de los sillones, exasperado.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, de todos modos. Para continuar, me fui con ella y fue allí donde vi que había aterrizado en casa de Hermione. Les había contado una historia como qué tú y padre estabais de vacaciones y qué había habido un escape de agua pero Hermione - le echó de nuevo una mirada - no me creyó. Entonces me propuso quedarme en su casa hasta que se encontrara una solución para recuperar mis cosas... incluso se propuso ayudarme.

- Por eso estáis aquí. . .

- Si

- ¿Qué harás después?

- ¿Después de qué?

- Después de recuperar tu varita y tus libros – silbó Narcissa

- Regresaré a casa de Hermione para el resto de vacaciones... mamá no te preocupes, encontraré un medio para llegar a mi habitación y padre jamás sabrá nada de esto …

- ¡No seas estupido¡! Creo que tu pequeña estancia en casa de los muggles no te ha servido. ¡Tu padre ha puesto protecciones y seguridades en todas las puertas y ventanas¡Además, no habríais debido poder entrar en la Mansión!

- El tragaluz de la cocina, mamá. . . . no tenía seguridad. . .

Alisando su vestido distraídamente, Narcissa suspiró y se relajó en su butaca. Hermione, todavía de pie, no sabía donde ponerse. "Estoy segura de que todavía falto yo..." En efecto, Narcissa ya se volvía hacia ella.

- Tú... ¿por qué consentiste en ayudar a mi hijo? Siendo una amiga de Potter, normalmente deberías de haberlo echado a la calle en seguida.

- Eso es lo que quería hacer, al principio. Luego me explicó lo que le ocurrió y le propuse ayudarle... llegamos a un acuerdo.

- ¿Un acuerdo?

- Sí. Estaba de acuerdo en albergarlo y ayudarle solamente si dejaba de llamarme ' sangresucia ' y se mostrara cortés conmigo mi familia y mis amigos.

- Y presumo que dijiste sí Draco. Bueno... ¿y qué vais a hacer ahora? No serviría de nada precipitarse a la habitación de Draco, el pasillo y el exterior de la torre y alrededores están llenos de encantamientos …

- ¿No vas a denunciarnos, mamá?

Narcissa sonrió y Hermione, como Draco, pensó que estaba radiante cuando lo hacía. De repente parecía más gentil.

- Por supuesto que no... no me gustó lo que hizo tu padre... creo... que creo que hasta voy a ayudaros.

Draco levantó una ceja.

- si, y se exactamente que hacer para recuperar tus cosas.

- ¿que? – preguntaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- Iréis en el montaplatos.

Holaaaaaa!

Bueno, otro capi más.

Besukis y muchísimas gracias por los reviews.

Alykea


	13. Cambiar de posicion

Un verano en el paraiso

Capitulo 13: Cambiar de posición

- ¿Estas seguro de que esto es seguro? - soltó Hermione al menos por tercera vez en la tarde.

Después de una comida deliciosa en la cocina durante la cual Narcissa salió a asegurarse que Lucius no los descubriría, ambos amigos estaban dispuestos a pasar a la fase B de su plan: llegar hasta la habitación de Draco con los menos obstáculos posibles.

- Absolutamente... cuando era pequeño y había tenido una mala nota en la escuela, mamá me hacía subir por el montaplatos hasta mi habitación con el fin de evitar a mi padre... esto es súper simple y sin peligro.

Pero una mirada hacia a el Slytherin señaló a Hermione que parecía tan nervioso como ella. Se encontraban frente al hoyo abierto y miraban a un elfo domestico accionar la manivela que hacía mover la bandeja del montaplatos. Ésta se inmovilizó algunos segundos más tarde delante de sus ojos con un rechinamiento siniestro. No era muy ancho, pero apretándose, dos personas podían sentarse allí. Draco se apartó para dejar pasar a Hermione primero, pero la joven chica no se movió. "¿Y si eso se rompía a mitad de camino?"

- ¡Venga! ¿A que esperáis? Cuanto antes cojais las cosas, antes podréis iros de aquí!

Narcissa acababa de volver. Tenía en la mano una botella llena de un líquido marrón. Hermione se dijo que por nada del mundo querría saber la naturaleza de la bebida. Tratando desesperadamente de vaciar su cabeza, se apoyó en la pared y se subió dentro del montaplatos donde se sentó, mirando hacia el exterior. Mientras Draco se deslizaba al lado de ella, levantó la cabeza e intentó distinguir algo en la oscuridad que había encima de ella. "Oh, no me gusta esto... no me gusta nada de nada esto…"

- ¡Buena suerte y tratad de ser los más discretos posible!

La inquietud de Narcissa fue la última cosa que Hermione vio antes de que la bandeja se pusiera en movimiento y comenzara a elevarse lentamente en el aire. Instintivamente, se agarró a la cosa más cercana, que en ese instante era Draco Malfoy, que asombrosamente no rechistó. El perfecto caballero (y porque tampoco estaba totalmente calmado), deslizó un brazo en torno a sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione retuvo por los pelos la exclamación de sorpresa que amenazaba con escaparse de su boca y apoyó ligeramente su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco. "Al menos, su presencia es tranquilizadora" se sorprendió pensando.

- Siempre podemos encender mi varita - sugirió ella, sin pensar verdaderamente en ello.

Draco hizo como que reflexionaba un instante antes de responder con tono serio:

-No... créeme, ya lo hice una vez y no fue agradable de ver…

Hermione tuvo la súbita visión de un cuerpo mutilado disimulado en ese mismo montaplatos, su sangre embadurnando las paredes, sus saltones ojos quedaron fijos mirando a la pared, sus vísceras..."¡Basta! ¡Cállate! Has visto demasiadas películas de terror, vieja…" Se acercó a Draco, que secretamente sonrió en las tinieblas.

- Tu habitación está arriba del todo …

Realmente esto no era una pregunta. Draco tuvo la impresión que su amiga trataba solamente de persuadirse de que 'arriba del todo' quería decir ' llegaremos allá pronto '.El mismo debía admitir que no se sentía completamente a gusto. Una telaraña pegajosa paso sobre su cara y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- ¿Que pasa?

Justo en el momento en que Draco iba a responder, la bandeja se inmovilizó con un sobresalto. Hermione dio un grito pero el Slytherin le colocó una mano sobre la boca. Sabía muy bien donde se encontraban en la casa. El segundo piso, e inevitablemente, la oficina de su padre. Debían esperar sin duda a que saliera del cuarto para poder continuar su ascenso, en el caso de que la máquina hiciera ruido y Lucius sospechara algo. Voces resonaban al otro lado del tabique, de las cuales ambos reconocieron la de Narcissa. Draco se adelantó un poco para escuchar, pero era inútil, las paredes eran demasiado gruesas. Se dio cuenta de repente que continuaba amordazando a Hermione con su mano, y la retiró con rapidez. Susurrando lo más bajo posible, le dijo:

- Es la oficina de mi padre y todavía debe estar allí, por eso estamos parados. El somnífero de mamá no debió funcionar y me parece que está tratando de hacer salir a Lucius, si no, podría oír el mecanismo del montaplatos.

Sintió a Hermione asentir a su lado. Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared e intentó estirar un poco sus piernas. Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de cierto tiempo, el cansancio les ganó, pero ambos se negaban a dormir.

- Draco

- ¿Si?

- Me aplastas

- Perdón.

Pero no hizo absolutamente nada para cambiar de posición.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo digo enserio, me estas aplastando!

- Y yo te ruego que me perdones.

- ¡No tiene gracia!

Le lanzó un ligero puñetazo a lo que creyó que era su hombro. Soltó un juramento y lo sintió moverse al lado de ella.

- ¡Au! ¡mi mejilla! ¿Ya vale no?

- No veía otra solución... además creía que era tu hombro...te creía más grande que esto, Draco Malfoy.

El murmuró algo inaudible. Hermione levantó la mano en la cual tenía su varita y murmuró un hechizo de cura al azar en la oscuridad.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Estoy totalmente acurrucado,...pero no tenías porque curarme.

- Oh, no te hagas el macho... necesitamos estar en forma los dos esta tarde

Estaba volviéndose hacia él, cuando la plataforma rechinó y se desplomó algunos centímetros, asustándoles a ambos. En un arranque de pánico, Hermione se agarró al cuello de Draco, que cayó involuntariamente contra ella, tirándola de espaldas. La bandeja hizo una nueva y pequeña caída, alrededor de 30 centímetros, luego se inmovilizó. Hermione había cerrado los ojos (a pesar de que esto no cambiaba nada, con la oscuridad rodeándoles) y apretaba a Draco con todas sus fuerzas contra ella.

- ¡Oh Dios mio!¡Oh Dios mio!¡Oh. . . !

- ¡Calla!

Draco la atrajo contra él y enterró su cara en el cuello de Hermione, respirando su perfume, como para convencerse de que realmente no habían caído. Ahora estaba medio acostado sobre ella y en cualquier otro lugar, se habría felicitado por haber llegado hasta allí, pero en ese instante, no lograba pensar en nada más.

- Si se mueve, morimos.

- Ok

Fue sólo porque su oreja se encontraba directamente al lado de la boca de la Gryffindor que Draco la había oído porque parecía casi incapaz de hablar. "Tengo que distraerla, para evitar que entre en pánico..."

- Ahora sí podemos decir que te aplasto... lo siento Hermione …

La respiración de la chica salia entrecortadamente y Draco levantó una mano tan delicadamente como pudo para acariciarle los cabellos, en un esfuerzo más bien vano por calmarla. Ella movió su cabeza a un lado, asustada sin duda de que se tratase de una araña o algo parecido.

- Solo soy yo, cálmate... excepto si piensas que yo te parezco a una bestia gorda y peluda.

Draco sintió la mejilla de Hermione contra la suya que se arrugaba. Sonreía débilmente, ya era una buena señal. Dejó el lado izquierdo de su cara, la que Hermione había curado, reposar en los rizos largos y morenos que se extendían alrededor de su cabeza como si se tratase de un cojín y pasó su brazo entorno a la cintura de la chica. "Y pensar que hace una semana todavía nos detestábamos…" El se sorprendió soplando ligeramente en la oreja de Hermione, que dejó involuntariamente que una pequeña risa pasara la barrera de sus labios.

"Se está relajando, es posible que ahora podamos sentarnos de nuevo sin hacer mover esta cosa" pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que realmente deseaba. Su mano, como movida por su propia voluntad, abandonó el vientre de Hermione para ir a trazar círculos sobre su mejilla tan dulce. "¿Cómo pude jamás considerarla idiota, sin interés? …" Se adelantó un poco y puso sus labios sobre el cuello de su antigua enemiga. Ella se estremeció al contacto caliente, pero no se apartó. Había notado una extraña sensación en el vientre y levantó una mano para coger la de Draco que acariciaba su mejilla, para llevársela a la boca, y depositar pequeños besos a lo largo de la palma hasta la muñeca. Hermione creyó durante un instante que había hecho algo malo cuando sintió los labios del Slytherin dejar su cuello, pero se calmó un segundo más tarde cuando él colocó un beso delicado sobre su frente.

- ¿Estás verdaderamente seguro de que es lo que quieres, Draco?

Hermione sintió la frente del joven apoyarse despacio en la suya. "Si pudiéramos vernos, se vería en los ojos..."

- Sí Hermione... sí es lo que quiero.

Justo tuvo tiempo de murmurar "yo también" antes de sentirse fundir al contacto de los labios de Draco contra los suyos. El beso era dulce, pero apasionado, y sintió algo desconocido removerse en ella, en el fondo de su ser, algo infinitamente bueno y prohibido. Una de las manos de Draco se deslizó bajo su jersey y dejó escapar un gruñido por tacto de sus dedos fríos que propagaban escalofríos a través de su cuerpo. Durante un momento Hermione vagamente se dio cuenta que la bandeja acababa de empezar de nuevo su ascensión, pero la lengua de Draco que procuraba penetrar en su boca le impidió notar que pasaba a su alrededor. Fue sólo algunos minutos más tarde, cuando el montaplatos se inmovilizó del todo y una trampilla en la pared se abrió, que ella se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban (y en todos los sentidos de la palabra, desgraciadamente). Algo horrible debía haber pasado mientras que la bandeja estaba entre los pisos, porque no era un elfo doméstico quien estaba allí para abrirles, sino Lucius Malfoy en persona.

Wolaaaaas!

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero estoy trabajando y entre eso, los exámenes y demás, no he podido hacer mucho, pero he sacado un huequito para traduciros este capi como regalo de Navidad

¡Felices Fiestas a Todos!

Besukis

Alykea


	14. Nota traductora

Hola a todos los lectores de este fanfic.

Como podréis ver esto no es un capítulo más.

Con absoluto pesar, os anuncio que la autora de este fic, ha decidido no continuarlo y eliminarlo de ya que era un fic que había dejado aparcado y sin perspectivas de finalizarlo.

Quiero agradeceros a todos el ánimo que me habéis dado, y deciros que ha sido un absoluto placer traducir esta historia (sobretodo por los maravillosos lectores que habéis sido).

Aunque la historia no esté acabada, espero haber conseguido una buena y satisfactoria traducción para todos vosotros.

Un abrazo a todos.

Alykea


End file.
